Claude's a cat!
by RememberME2199
Summary: In order to get closer to Alois, Hannah gives Claude a tea to transform him into a cat. Neglected by Alois and thrown out of the Trancy estate, Claude finds himself in the hands of a certain cat-loving butler.;) HannahxAloisxLuca, ClaudexSebastian in later chapters-(light yaoi in later chapters). OC's have finally been added.
1. Chapter 1

Claude's P.O.V~

Ah. Another boring, time-consuming day of serving the Trancy brat. His voice just irks me, and his behavior is not up-to-par. Just another five year old stuck in a thirteen year old's body I'm afraid. But, I shall not complain, at least his soul is half of what I'm serving for...

Oh, I heard my name, time to serve Dana-sama.

*End of Claude's P.O.V*

Claude walked towards Alois's bedroom, he opened the door to see Alois sprawled out on his comfortable bed, staring up at the canopy. Alois slowly turned his head and beamed,

"You're late Claude, you're suppose to be the one waking me, not myself."

Claude placed his hand on his heart, closed his eyes, and bowed slightly in forgiveness, "Forgive me your Highness." Alois sat up on his elbows and crooked his finger in a "come here" motion. Claude silently obeyed and stood near Alois's bed.

"Come closer."

He came closer to Alois, only to receive a strike to his cheek; his head turned slightly and his glasses hung by one ear. "Don't do it again," he spat. Claude fixed his glasses and looked Alois in the eyes, "Of course dana-sama." Alois smiled again and laced his arms around Claude's neck. He burrowed his nose in it and laughed, "'Kay I forgive you, now strip me." Claude internally sighed and released himself from Alois's grip, he stripped Alois of his night shirt and swiftly dressed him in his daytime attire. Claude stood, "I shall begin your tea and breakfast, any requests your highness?" Alois waved his hand in a shooing motion and rolled his eyes, "Anything will do I guess..Just as long as that harlot doesn't touch it, I know how she likes to ruin my appetite." He bowed and turned on his heel to leave the room, he shut the door behind him.

:: A Trancy brat indeed...

Claude's hands moved gracefully as he prepared Alois's breakfast, smells of flapjacks and green tea with jasmine filled the empty, enormous kitchen. Claude brushed his hands together to clean his hands of any flapjack residue. Golden eyes darted around the kitchen to locate the raspberry syrup.

"You're missing the most important part," a soft voice said from beside him. Claude casually turned to see Hannah carrying a small bottle of raspberry syrup with one hand, her blue eyes were downcast. She began to pour the syrup before Claude darted towards her wrist to stop her. Hannah shockingly looked up at Claude,

"Claude?," She began to question him.

He shook his head, "Alois specifically told me to make sure you do not touch any part of his breakfast." She slowly lowered her eyes in disappointment. "Understood." He nodded and took the bottle from Hannah. Hannah stared at Claude for a moment and turned to leave the kitchen, her inner demoness aura getting darker by the moment.

Hannah's P.O.V~

Such a selfish demon, he doesn't deserve Alois, whether it is for his soul or not. He says that love is what makes a demon weak; but I can contradict that. Ick, Claude sickens me. He only desires to "greedily" devour Alois's soul. That greedy spider should watch where he spins his webs, some...people loathe their little disgusting beings.

*End of Hannah's POV*

"Claude, my jacket tore, I desire another! Get the carriage ready Claude, we're going out!" Hannah smiled at Alois's laughter and bubbly nature, but scowled darkly when she heard Claude's voice.

"I shall get your substitute jacket and retrieve the carriage your highness." Hannah's expression became questioning when she saw Claude's poker face hold a look of tiredness, as he walked into Alois's room. Hannah darkly smiled, her blue eye turning a fiery reddish-pink.

"Looks like the spider has caught something a little to big for his webs." She laughed darkly, "The wheels are beginning to turn the other direction Claude Faustus."

Hannah fixed her face back to her depressed expression as Claude walked back out of Alois's room with his substitute jacket, he stopped in front of her.

"Hannah? You should be cleaning."

"Why yes of course Claude, right away." They nodded at each other and departed different ways. When Hannah was sure Claude and Alois were gone she called her subordinates.

"Thompson, Timber, Canterbury." The triplets landed in unison in front of Hannah. She smiled ominously at them and unwrapped the bandage over the eye Alois poked out, revealing a fresh new eye. They flashed a reddish-pink, "I'll need you three to retrieve something for me in Purgatory." The triplets' eyes widened in shock. "You will return before Alois and Claude, I want you guys to pick six leaves from the Black Eden Tree in the heart of Purgatory." "But do be careful, I don't want anything to happen to my three beauties in front of me," she added with a sincere and genuine smile. The triplets bowed, "Hannah's got a plan," Timber said rising up. Followed by Thompson, "A sinful plan.", "A great plan," Canterbury added. "To get rid of Claude and unite with dana-sama," they said in unison. Hannah chuckled darkly and walked past them.

"Remember what you are to do." They bowed again, their eyes flashing pink, and disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.

"Hannah, we've returned," the triplets sang. Hannah turned from her cauldron bubbling with a sickly sweet liquid. Her face twisted into shock as her eyes fell upon her subordinates. Timber had a broken arrow between his collarbone and right shoulder blade, Canterbury had two swords sticking from his forehead like horns, and Thompson had four bullet holes through his chest and belly. "What happened?"

"We ran into trouble," Timber said.

"Big trouble," added Canterbury.

"Dangerous trouble," finished Thompson.

"But we retrieved the leaves Hannah," they said in unison.

The triplets each held out two black leaves, making a total of six. Hannah smiled and walked over to them, she kissed each of their foreheads as she picked the leaves from their hands. "Thankyou my dears, now go clean yourselves up." They bowed and left the room in a blink of the eye. Hannah looked down at the leaves and a sadistic smile settled on her face.

"Of all the things you enjoy Claude, Black Eden tea is second to a lovely soul for you." She let the leaves flutter into the mixture, turning it a deadly black. Black Eden tea is said to calm the nerves of any demon, shinigami, angel, or magical creature. That's why the tree is so heavily guarde; if the tree is barren of leaves, it'll take three centuries to grow back. Hannah grabbed a spoon and began to mix it.

"You don't know Claude, my sister was born a witch, she taught me everything she knows. And one of them happens to be being-changing potions." The triplets returned fresh, crisp, and clean. "Now we just need to think of something to transform Claude into, think my dears, what is something we can use?"

"A dog," Canterbury suggested.

"A bird," Timber said

"A horse," Thompson said.

Hannah shook her head, sitting the spoon down, her arms furiously crossed her chest and she huffed. "We need a animal Alois cannot stand, something he is disgusted by, something-,"

~*Mwrow.

The demons turned their head to see a cat scratching at the window in the garden. The triplets whispered into each other's ears and looked at Hannah for directions. She smirked and nodded to them to get the cat. The triplets were gone in a flash, and returned just as quickly. Thompson flung the cat at Hannah who caught it by its neck.

"Perfect, dana-sama is allergic to these things, and he absolutely hates them." She pulled its tail harshly making it whine, she shrugged and threw it into the pot.

The cat screamed as it was engulfed by the liquid, the mixture turned to a wine red and a cloud of red smoke in the shape of a cat skull and crossbones appeared, it disappeared after a few moments.

"Done." From upstairs, the demons could hear footsteps and Alois's voice screaming for cake. "And not a moment too soon."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claude outwardly sighed as he closed the door to Alois's bedroom. "Ugh, such a difficult child." The candle he carried flickered, and shadows danced over the walls. He arrived at his room, lit a few candles scattered around his room and collapsed on his bed. He was a little weak due to the lack of soul he hasn't had. As a contracted demon, he is able to get energy from whoever is in a contract with him. Not enough to settle his appetite, but enough to carry him through the day. This energy comes from the growing strength of a soul; the more a soul grows in strength, the more energy he receives.

But, Alois's soul has been a little weak these past weeks. Claude groaned and turned over on his belly, he removed his glasses and buried his face in his crossed arms. "What I wouldn't give for some-"

"Black Eden tea?," a soft voice finished for him. Claude slowly lifted his head and turned it to see Hannah. She was carrying a small thin plate with a beautifully decorated tea cup on it.

"Hannah? Leave at once, I never gave you permission to enter my room." Claude narrowed his eyes at the demoness. Hannah refused and only moved closer, her sad face downcasted.

"Hannah?" Claude sat up now, becoming more alarmed. Hannah lifted her face and smiled warmly at Claude, "I made you some tea Faustus_you should drink, the leaves came all the way from Purgatory." Claude's eyes widened as he thankfully took the cup. He smelt it and genuinely smiled. "Why would you make this Hannah?" Hannah sat down next to a cross-legged Claude. "Because I knew how tense you were and I thought you might like some."

Claude stared at Hannah with a solemn look and arched his brow. "Love makes a demon weak Hannah." Hannah stifled an annoyed growl that was about to arise from her throat. "I didn't make it because I have feelings for you Claude, I made it because you looked a little tense, and that usually makes you a bit grumpy," she lied. "A grumpy butler isn't a good butler at all now is he?"

Claude blushed out of embarrassment and looked down into the tea. He brought it to his lips and drank it, his eyes widened as the sweet liquid flowed down his throat. "It's...delicious Hannah." Hannah nodded and rised from the bed, she towered over Claude and lifted his chin, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"It should be, my sister is a witch, she taught me everything she knows."

Hannah departed from the room and closed the door behind her. Claude shrugged his shoulders and drank more of the tea, he moaned in ecstasy and he felt it calm his nerves, it was bliss. He kicked his shoes and socks off, wiggling his toes and sinking back into his pillows. With the snap of his fingers, his tailcoat, vest, and tie was removed from his body laying softly on his nightstand.

He sighed when he finished his tea. Soon, a tingling sensation rose in his throat and settled on his tongue. Claude blinked his eyes in surprise and he reached for the mirror on the nightstand. He let his long tongue fall out of his mouth as he inspected the inside of his mouth. "Strange after taste." The tingling soon died down and Claude disregarded it and laid the mirror next to him, he stretched and relaxed, resting his eyes.

Unaware of the curse Hannah has put him under.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claude's P.O.V~

I feel like I've shrunk, my bed has never been this big. And I have this strange sensation to scratch, what is this? Goodness, where are my spectacles. Ah- on the nightstand. Eh? Wait, I'm moving on all fours, and I have been shrunken! Let me find a mirror.

*End of Claude's P.O.V*

Claude frantically walked towards the mirror on the bed. He "mwrowed" loudly at his reflection. Looking back at him was a blackish-violet ball of fur with cat ears and a small tuff of curl resting on the top of his head, his golden cat eyes were big and soft, whiskers were straight and neat. A tail drew imaginary questions marks in the air, and a tie much like the one he wears on butler duties were around his neck. Claude the cat was adorable. Claude jumped back off the bed and landed on his feet on the users floor. He looked around and tried to talk, but all that came out were mewls and meows. Claude the cat's face settled into an annoyed look, his ears lying on his head and his whiskers drooping.

Claude's P.O.V~

Great, I'm a cat. Out of all the creatures in the world, I had to be a cat. It's all Hannah's fault, I'm so stupid! A cat? A cat?! Ah- I hear my name...but I can't even reach the doorknob...What am I to do? Please be patient dana-sama, impatience is bad for the soul...

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

Claude jumped up towards the golden doorknob, his little paws flailing aimlessly. He tried once more and failed, falling onto his side and recovering quickly. His ears perked up as he heard Alois scream his name for what seemed like the one-hundredth time.

"CCLLAAUUUDDEE! Come to me now! I order you!" Claude winced as he heard glass breaking and frantic shuffling from upstairs. His eyelids fell halfway over his eyes in annoyance as Alois's sobs were pouring like water through the enormous mansion. Sighing, he began to pace back and forth on his cat paws.

Claude's P.O.V~

What to do, what to do. I need a way to get to Alois and transform back into my demon butler form. Ugh, I'd rather kill spiders...No, disregard that, I could never hurt such beautiful creatures. I'd rather be seen like this by that pesky Phanthomhive butler-Sebastian Michaelis. Stupid demoness, putting me under this spell because of her love for that Trancy brat. He's making more of a mess than usual...

*End of Claude's P.O.V*

Claude's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the bedroom door open, he stopped pacing and sat in front of the demon triplets. They looked down at Claude and laughed.

"He's so small!," laughed Canterbury.

"He's so cute!," Timber added.

"Very small, very cute!," Thompson mused.

Claude hissed at them and beared his white fangs, he arched his back and pounced at the three. They stepped to the side and avoided the demon cat. Claude fell to the floor face first, tail up in the air. Thompson bent down and picked Claude up by his tail. He start to rock him side by side by the tail.

Claude meowed as pain shot through his body, it stung..a lot.

"We are to bring you to Hannah, she will finally unite with dana-sama, so she can finally fulfill Luka Maken's wishes."

Claude meowed in protest as Thompson carried him to the demoness, followed by the other two of the trio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hannah was sitting casually by the window, looking out in the garden. She turned just in time to see the triplets and a very irritated cat enter the parlor. Thompson held out Claude to Hannah, she took him by the skin and fur on his back.

"What an adorable animal you turned out to be Claude," she mused toying with him. Claude scratched at her hands and received a pull to the tail, he whined.

"And such a nuisance as well." Hannah dropped him carelessly onto the floor and walked to the door, with the triplets right behind her.

She turned her head and smirked "We'll leave the door open Claude Faustus, it'll be a matter of time before Alois discovers you. You know how much he "loves" cats."

They were gone and Claude gulped. It seems that he was trapped in a demoness's grip.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alois picked at his breakfast on the table, his head rested in his free hand. Hannah stood beside him, a happy look on her face.

"Did Claude prepare this Hannah?," Alois asked calmly.

"No dana-sama. I did."

Alois pushed the plate away and angrily crossed his hands over his chest. "How disgusting," he spat. Hannah hung her eyes low in disappointment.

"Do you know where Claude is Hannah?"

"No dana-sama," Hannah lied.

Alois jumped up on the table and grabbed Hannah by her hair, pulling her face close to his.

"You dirty liar! Tell me where he is!" Alois managed to pick up his breakfast knife and held it near Hannah's healed eye. He used the tip of it to lightly scratch her eyelid.

"Looks like this healed pretty fast." Before he was able to puncture her eye, he heard a meow float through the hall. Alois froze.

"What was that?," he whispered.

"What was what dana-sama?"

Alois dropped the knife and tightened his grip on Hannah's hair, he narrowed his blue eyes at her. "Listen," he hissed. It was quiet for a few moments before another meow filled the quiet manor.

"A cat," Alois spoke quietly.

Claude sauntered into every open room he could, looking for Alois. He tried calling his name, but all that came out his little mouth were "meows". His ears perked up as he heard thumps coming from behind him, he turned and swished his tail in relief as he saw Alois


	3. Chapter 3

_**His ears perked up as he heard thumps coming from behind him, he turned and swished his tail in relief as he saw Alois**_. It then sunk when Hannah followed soon after, a mischievous smile on her face.

(All of Claude's talking is now in his head.)

C: "Alois, I've finally found you."

Alois glared at the furry ball of a butler, he sneezed once.. then twice..the once more. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and drew a small gun from his pocket.

C: "Dana-sama, what are you doing?"

"Die you worthless creature," Alois hissed.

C: "Eh?"

Alois fired the first shot, missing. The bullet splintered the wood near Claude's paw. Claude's back arched as he turned and bolted. A sneezing Alois kept firing, hitting everything except the cat. A vase shattered from a bullet and fell behind Claude, some of the chipped vase slightly cut his tail.

C: "What has gotten into you boy?!"

"Hannah!"-achoo!-"Get that"-achoo! achoo!-"Piece of shi"-achoo!-"-t out of here!"-achoo!-"NOW!"

Hannah stood in an attacking stance, her eyes turning a fiery pink and twinkling with amusement and loyalty.

"Yes your highness."

C: "That's my line."

The demoness grabbed the gun from Alois and fired one shot, hitting Claude in the corner of his left ear. He hissed in pain.

Hannah dropped the gun and gracefully pounced at him, grabbing him by the neck. Claude writhed and shook in her dominant hand.

She smiled down at the vulnerable animal and brushed her skirts off with her free hand. Then she walked towards the sneezing kid. "Dana-sama?," she asked concerned reaching towards him.

Alois slapped her hand out the way and looked at her. "Don't touch me."

Hannah stiffened and nodded. Alois began to pace around her. "Now what to do with the stupid thing, it looks a lot like Claude."

"Dana-sama, I think I have a suggestion."

Alois looked at her a smiled darkly. "Then let's hear it."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sky outside was a dark gray, a cold wind blew through signaling a storm. Hannah, Alois, and a cat stood on the top of the estate. Claude began to whimper in Hannah's hand, his golden eyes growing huge and pitiful at Alois. Alois beamed at it and sadistically smiled.

"What a wonderful plan Hannah!" Hannah smiled and curtsied, "Thankyou dana-sama."

Hannah stood a few feet from Alois and brought Claude closer to her. "Bon voyage Claude Faustus, enjoy the flight."

C: "W-wait! What are you about to do? For the love of Sata- no, Alois! Unhand me woman!"

Hannah's smile widened as she began to twirl at an inhuman speed. At the last spin she flung Claude similar to how a professional football player would throw a ball. Claude screamed as he the wind whipped past his face. Carrying him away from the Trancy estate.

Alois jumped and clapped. "Excellent Hannah! Looks like you can be put to good use while Claude is gone."

Hannah's face lit up and she dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "I'm honored your highness."

Claude landed in the lake Sebastian and himself had fought at during the masquerade party. The freezing water made him jump and struggle towards the grass surrounding it. He managed to get out alive. Cold, wet, hungry, bruised and bleeding he began walking sadly towards the woods.

C: "I feel horrible, thanks to the woman. Mn~one of those times where I wouldn't mind serving Alois, no matter the annoyance he causes me. I can't go back though, oh what to do. This is so low for a butler of my caliber."

Claude continued into the forest, not prepared for the madness he is about to enter. Which in fact included a certain cat-loving butler.


	4. Chapter 4

_At the Phantomhive Manor_

~Sebastian's P.O.V

They are useless, can't even do their jobs right, Tanaka does a better job of staying out of the way (because he does). It's like everything happens on cue. In about one minute there will be a crash from the dining room.~

Sebastian twitched his eye as he heard a crash from the dining room.

~I'll hear the sound of about three trees breaking.~

A large *crack! broke the silence, it sounded like three trees breaking.

~And oh my favorite, the always welcoming explosion from the only room in the manor that the Phantomhive fortune is always wasted on rebuilding!~

...Silence...

~ Hmn. That's weird, where's the explosion?~

...Silence... Sebastian smirked, his eyes twinkling.

~Finally, something different, seems like Bard has finally had a change of-

KABOOM! Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he heard and saw the kitchen door explode off it's hinges. Smoke, fire, and a coughing Bard emerging from the destroyed kitchen.

*End of Sebastian's P.O.V*

Sebastian strolled towards the soot covered cook, an irritated look on his face. Bard kept coughing until he saw Sebastian, he straightened up and scratched the back of his head, finding the ceiling corner more interesting than Sebastian's grim face.

"Aye, Sebastian, I was just tryna make-"

Bard was surprisingly cut off by Sebastian's raised hand. "Save it, I've heard enough. Well, good thing I prepared bocchan's cake and tea before hand, just clean the kitchen up." Bard stiffened, lighted a new cigarette, then saluted to him.

"You can count on me Sebastian." Sebastian hummed and turned to push the cart towards Ciel's office. "I've heard that more than I've seen it done."

Sebastian pushed the cart by Mey-rin, who was clumsily picking up broken pieces of china. She blushed madly as she saw him.

"Sebastian! I am just picking up the b-broken pieces y-yes I am! It was a mistake, h-h-honestly!" Sebastian paused and bent down to Mey-rin. He picked the broken china from her hand, making her blush even redder.

"Mey-rin, forget about the broken pieces and save the ones that aren't damaged."

"Huh?! Y-yes Mr. Sebastian, right away."

He got up and looked down at her. "And Mey-rin?" She looked up at him, he tapped his fingers against her slightly cracked glasses lens. "Try to be more careful next time."

She flushed and nodded. "Yes Mr. Sebastian."

He nodded and continued to push the cart.

While passing by a window that had a great view of a demolished garden, Sebastian lips curled into a snarl as he witnessed Finnian trying to attach broken trees onto their bases.

He shook his head not even bothering to confront the naive young man. He'd waste more time than he needed, and Ciel was probably growing impatient already.

Ciel briefly looked up from his paperwork as Sebastian entered the room (just after knocking of course). He pushed the cart in casually, with a slight smile on his face. Ciel huffed in annoyance, "It's about time Sebastian, I was growing very impatient."

Sebastian paused to bow to Ciel, "my apologies bocchan. Those idio-er I mean those helpers of yours were having some problems."

Ciel irritatedly rested his head on his knuckles, "I could care less, just hand me my cake and tea...please."

Sebastian's grinned mischievously as he set the cake and tea in front of the thirteen-year old.

"What a polite choice of words you allowed to pour from your mouth bocchan."

Ciel "tsked" as he stabbed the cake with his fork. "Elizabeth, lectures me about my lack of 'please' and 'thank you'. She says it so much around me I guess it caught on."

Sebastian smiled wider as he turned to leave, taking the cart with him.

"Sebastian."

He turned, ready to hear the word thank you...for the first time from the boy.

"The rose garden needs tending, and I don't want Finny destroying my white roses. It is almost spring and white roses are Lizzy's favorite as well."

Sebastian bowed, "yes my lord."

With that, Sebastian left smiling inwardly.

:: My bocchan never changes, what an impolite child...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claude's P.O.V~

I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I'm bleeding. I need to find shelter, a person to care for me while I sort this out. How long is this spell going to take anyway? Mn~I smell something, but what is it, kind of like...dog?

*End of Claude's P.O.V*

Claude the cat found himself walking through the back of what seemed like an estate, the many trees making it unable for him to see for sure. He stopped to lick his paw and run the paw over his bleeding ear. Claude winced at the pain, the shade from the tree seemed to help him relax a little. He took the opportunity to lay down and rest for a while.

Sebastian smiled genuinely as he tended to Ciel's white rose garden, his tailcoat was discarded and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled to his elbows. In the distance, Sebastian could hear Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin try and calm Pluto in his demon-hound form.

"Here Plu-Plu!," Finnian sang racing after the hound. Mey-rin and Bard were right behind.

"Be careful Finny!," Mey-rin shouted.

"Aye, maybe it was a bad idea to give him the leftovers of the young master's cake," Bard added scratching his head.

Pluto stopped abruptly in his tracks and stuck his nose up in the air sniffing. Finnian stopped as well and Mey-rin and Bard.

"It looks like he's onto something, yes it does."

"But what?"

"Plu-Plu what's wrong?" Pluto growled, making the trio back away scared. He then raced off, fire beginning to rise in his throat.

Claude purred as a beautiful mixture of sunlight and shade rested on his violet-black fur. It might not have been Black Eden tea or a divine soul, but it felt like kitty bliss! Claude's ears slowly perked up as he heard thumping, and the ground began to shake. His whole body arched as he saw a gigantic white demon hound barreling towards him.

C: "What in Satan's name is that?! It's humongous!"

Pluto growled again as fire rose from his throat, singeing the grass around Claude. Claude's golden eyes widened as the fire grew closer to him. He turned and rapidly climbed up the tallest and nearest tree. Pluto walked cautiously through the thick trees, until he found Claude, who was hanging onto the tree with his life. Another fire let loose from Pluto as he burned the leaves of the tree Claude was in.

Claude meowed in a plea for mercy and jumped down from the burning tree, booking it to a garden of some sort behind the estate.

Sebastian 's P.O.V~

What has gotten into that stupid dog, what is he chasing? It can't be an intruder, I would of killed them a long time ago. Hmm~I guess I should deal with this, he'll destroy the whole estate if I don't do anything about it.

*End of Sebastian's P.O.V*

With a long and heavy sigh Sebastian stood up and brushed his hands off. He slowly walked towards Pluto, who was frantically searching for the cat.

"Pluto," Sebastian said in a booming voice. Pluto stopped and looked at Sebastian. Judging by the butler's dark and annoyed expression, he was very mad. Pluto whimpered and lowered his head as if to hide himself.

"Bad dog, very bad dog." Sebastian continued to scold Pluto even when he transformed back into his nude self in a puff of white smoke.

Claude managed to escape the hell-stricken hound and crawl under a bush full of white roses. He was safe for now, except for the fact that he was now in enemy territory.

~Claude's P.O.V

Okay. I'm hungry, bleeding, tired, and now scared. And I managed to tangle myself in the thorns of this accursed bush. This place seems all too familiar to me, I don't recall ever being here but I can sense a smell of a certain person. Let's see...~

Claude sniffed the air curiously, before he could catch a whiff of anything he let loose a slow, labored "meow".

*End of Claude's P.O.V*

The cat kept "meowing", it grew louder every time, his left cat leg was being pierced by several thorns, it was beginning to bleed.

C:"Help. Please help me, I feel like I'm dying," he thought apathetically.

Sebastian ended Pluto's scold when he began to rub his cheek in Sebastian's leg pathetically. Sebastian scowled and lightly nudged Pluto off his trousers. Bard, Mey-rin, and Finnian were busy putting the fires out, a job they seemed to handle.

A sound rang through Sebastian's ears and his eyes widened.

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

In the name of Satan, what is that beautiful sound?...a cat! Oh, how wonderful. But, it doesn't sound like her- my black beauty- no. It sounds like a different cat, it seems to be distressed. Hmm-that's probably what Pluto was chasing, (I shall punish him later for that). I need to find this cat.

*End of Sebastian's P.O.V*

Claude was about to give up and lay to boringly die to death, until he heard crunching of a few leaves and a small laugh. His eats perked up and his eyes widened as he realized just who was about to rescue him.

C: "Sebastian Michaelis?! The Phantomhive Manor! I wandered here?! No. Forget it I'd rather die. Don't touch me Sebastian Michaelis..."

Sebastian smiled and his eyes twinkled as he took in the sight of the cat. He stretched his hand a little farther to scratch Claude's head gently. Claude leaned from the touch slightly, he could barely move.

"What a strange cat you are."

Sebastian managed to reach Claude and gently scratch behind his ear.

C:"Stop it Sebasti...ugh. What's the use you don't even know what I'm saying."

Claude purred a little and leaned into Sebastian's touch.

C:"Hmn, that actually feels...pretty good."

Sebastian smiled a little wider when Claude leaned forward.

"Yes, what a strange cat indeed..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian set the wounded cat onto his bed, making sure to be careful because of Claude's injuries. Claude whined and tried to make himself comfortable; he gaped up at Sebastian with wide golden eyes. Sebastian shook and hugged himself.

"Such beautiful eyes, nothing can be cuter. Ah~cats are wonderful." Claude's eye twitched as he heard Sebastian's words,

C: "Is this man...serious?" A sharp pain shot up through Claude's leg making him mewl loudly. Sebastian left the room just as quickly as he returned a first aid kit in hand. He sat on the bed and drew antiseptic and gauze out of the kit. Claude cautiously watched Sebastian's subtle movements, cringing away slightly when Sebastian carefully took his wounded leg in hand.

Sebastian smiled lightly,"It'll be fast, I promise." Next he dabbed Claude's leg with the antiseptic and skillfully wrapped his leg. Claude "meowed" inaudible impressed with how less his leg was hurting.

C: "Perhaps I was wrong about Michaelis...No, I doubt it..."

"And your ear." Claude hissed when he felt Sebastian's gloved fingers run across the ear Hannah shot back at the estate.

"You've surely been through a lot little cat."

C: "More than you can-ow!-imagine. Hey don't be so abrasive with the way you're touching my ear. It hurts~ "

Sebastian finished wrapping Claude's ear and leg. He put the medicine and gauze away and checked his pocket watch.

"It's noon, I should begin bocchan's lunch now."

Claude grinned like a sly cat at the thought of Ciel Phantomhive.

C: "Ah, that's right, I almost forgot about Ciel Phantomhive, what a pleasure it must be to serve him. I envy you Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian arched a brow at Claude and stood. "You are most interesting cat."

Claude was broken out of his perverse thoughts when he heard the sound of a loud crash of plates, two small explosions, the sound of a broken window, followed by Tanaka's "ho ho ho."

Sebastian sighed loudly and headed for the door. "They are a hopeless bunch, always making more of a mess than needed." Before shutting the door Sebastian gazed over his shoulder at Claude, "I shall return every three hours up until the young lord's time to retire to bed, in the meantime, try to make as less noise as possible little cat." With that, Sebastian shut the door behind him to return to his butler duties.

C: "I don't think I need to worry about noise with all that ruckus out there Michaelis."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sebastian returned every three hours to tend to Claude. He changed his bandages and brought him tuna and milk the second time he came. Claude meowed to Sebastian as a way of thanking him, glad that he had something to eat and drink. Claude seemed to have more of an appetite for human food in his cat form. With Ciel in bed Sebastian returned to his bed chamber. Claude had grown increasingly bored and was actually kind of happy Sebastian had returned. He rolled over onto his back and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at Claude and began to strip of his torn, singed, and soot covered clothes.

"Mmeeoww?" Claude's eyes widened in curiosity as he watched Sebastian strip from an upside-down perspective. He turned over and flicked his tail back and forth slowly. Claude blushed inwardly as Sebastian stood with nothing on but his underwear and black socks. His eyes trailed down Sebastian's perfectly toned arm, chest, and legs. Claude's internal blush deepened and he buried his head under his small paws. Sebastian laughed and made his way over to Claude, he shifted him to where Claude was on his back again. Sebastian firmly gripped Claude's paws (one in each hand) and began to stroke them. Secondly, he began to rub his soft stomach.

"Ah~your company is wonderful little cat."

C: "Ah~could you move up behind my ears? This is bblliiss~"

As if Sebastian read his mind, his fingers climbed to the back of Claude's ear and began to scratch. Making Claude purr and mewl loud in ecstasy. Sebastian laughed again and continued to stroke Claude again. He withdrew one hand to snap his fingers, making a clean, casual button up shirt appear along with a pair of trousers. He rolled over to where Claude was on his stomach, Claude took the opportunity to get comfortable. He nuzzled his head in the slight folds of Sebastian's shirt, substituting as a pillow. Sebastian places one hand behind his head and lightly stroked Claude's back.

He hummed, "You know little cat, you hold such a strong resemblance to that revolting butler Claude Fautsus." Claude's ears nervously perked up. "I have a feeling he is trying to get to my meal-Ciel Phantomhive. Such a spider shouldn't get too full of himself..not that there is much for him to be full of," he spat.

C: "His hands are gentle, but his words burn like fire... Hm, I kind of like it. But, I don't trust him too much, I'm just doing this for my pleasure and comfort is all..."

"Such a strong resemblance indeed, I think I'll call you Claude_I'm sure you get tired of 'cat'. Don't take your name as an insult though, I'm growing fond of the Trancy butler."

C: "I think I might be growing fond of you as well Sebastian Michaelis."

Claude's eyes began too droop as his mind swayed itself slowly to sleep.

Sebastian smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of Claude's ear, making it twitch. Next Sebastian laid Claude onto his pillow and he rested his head on the other.

"Goodnight Claude."

C: "Goodnight Sebastian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

::At the Trancy Estate::

"Luka, where are you Luka?," Alois winded through the dead bodies of the burning village. A smile was set on his face and his arms were spread out much like a bird, giving the illusion he was flying.

"The villagers are dead Luka! Just like I said! The mean old man who'd throw stones at us, the kids who pushed us down, all of them dead!"

Alois stopped slowly and put his arms down and his smile was fading. "Luka? Come out now, stop playing." Alois began to walk fast, not minding that he was stepping on the dead bodies of the villagers. His walk turned into a frantic run as he tried to search for his younger brother. "Luka! Luka come out!" Tears began to well in his eyes and stream down his face. Alois stopped when he noticed a dark figure hovered over the body of a quivering little boy. The dark figure smiled, showing glistening, silver, sharp teeth.

"Luka!," Alois screamed to him, but Luka couldn't seem to here. He watched as the dark figure bent down and pressed its lips to Luka's, blood ran down the corner of the boy's mouth. Luka's eyes widened and he started struggling to get free. He stopped slowly and the figure released him. It used it's abnormally long tongue to lap up any remaining blood from it's teeth and mouth. Alois picked up a stone that appeared out of nowhere and flung it at the mysterious thing, the stone managed to hit the thing on the top of it's head. The figure turned around, it's face hidden by shadows. In one swift movement the thing was towering over a crying Alois.

"Show yourself!," Alois screamed.

The thing smiled again, "Yes your highness."

It brought up a clawed hand to pull its dark hood down.

Alois's eyes widened as he saw exactly who it is. Standing before him was Claude, with a hungry and predatory grin on his face. He had four slanted eyes on each side of his face (much like a spider).

"C-Claude?! How could you?" Claude smiled wider and the villagers, Luka, and the village itself began to fade to nothing; darkness replaced it. Claude disappeared and Alois was all alone.

Soon an invisible force pushed him to the floor on his back, he tried to move but he was being held down by a sticky substance. Silver, thin cobwebs began to surround him and a sickly sweet smell hung in the air. Claude emerged from the threads in a thick black smoke. He was wearing tight black bottoms with black, buckled boots that stooped a little below his hip, he also wore a long coat that exposed his bare chest, his demon emblem glowed on the left side of his chest. Six spider legs grew from his back as he came closer to Alois, his eight eyes slanted in amusement as he watched him struggle. He stopped just in front of him.

Alois began to cry harder, "Please don't hurt me..."

Claude cupped Alois's face in his claw-like hands and leaned in closer to him. "But your highness, I'm just so hungry."

There was a growling in Claude's throat and a cracking sound as he opened his mouth wide and sharp teeth and fangs laced with venom lunged towards Alois's face-

Alois screamed and sat up in bed, clutching his face as more tears poured out. Hannah was soon at his side clutching him to her chest.

"Dana sama?" Alois began to push her away until she began to comfort him.

"It was only a dream dana sama, there is nothing to fear." Alois sniffled and clung to her lightly.

"It's not fair, Claude left me and I-I had a dream he killed Luka."

Hannah's face dropped a little at the sound of Luka's name. Alois began to rub his eyes. "Where's Claude?" Hannah looked at Alois and cupped his face with her hands. "Dana sama, Claude betrayed you, he wants to end your contract because he doesn't want your soul." He smacked her hands away and glared at her.

"You're lying."

She stood and bowed her head, "Never dana sama."

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Prove it then."

She bowed once more and placed her hand over her heart, "Yes your highness." Hannah turned to leave before Alois called her again.

"And bring me my tea Hannah, and get my breakfast ready, that dream made me hungry...no eggs either, they taste like crap when you make them."

"Yes your highness." Hannah left the room and stormed down the hall, her expression grew hard and she tightened her hands together. The triplets appeared behind her and walked with her in resonance.

"Hannah wants Claude dead," Thompson said.

"Very dead," Timber chanted.

"She wants to see him die," Canterbury finished.

"To fulfill Luka's wishes and unite with dana sama," they sang in unison.

Hannah stopped in her tracks and smiled wickedly, "I want more than to see him die. I want his head, and I shall have it."


	7. Chapter 7

::At the Phantomhive manor::

"Mistress Elizabeth wishes for you to spend the second week of June with herself and the Midford family at their country estate my lord." Sebastian set Ciel's cake on his desk along with white jasmine tea. Ciel stabbed the cake and chewed it a bit nervously, "Just me Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord, Elizabeth emphasized it as strictly as possible, she only wants you to attend. It's all in this letter."

Sebastian handed Ciel the white envelope, and Ciel looked over it carefully. Making sure it wasn't some type of joke. He sighed heavily as he saw the Midfrord family emblem on the back, proving its authenticity. He opened it carelessly and read the letter lazily. When he was finished he handed the letter back to Sebastian and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Please tell me I have something planned the second week of June." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and smiled with closed eyes, "I'm afraid not my lord."

Ciel scoffed, "Great."

"My lord, you should be content you will be spending time with your fiancé and her family."

"Spending a week with the Midford's is like me spending a week with that Trancy kid-crazy. I don't want to go."

Sebastian frowned a bit, with Ciel's absence and a way to send the servants away for a "vacation", he'll have a whole week to spend with his cat: Claude (without interruptions). He'll just have to figure out a way to get rid of Pluto. Sebastian smiled when he quickly thought of something.

"My lord, wouldn't it be wiser to be independent for a while?"

Ciel glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well surely you'd want to grow into your maturity by being on your own for a while wouldn't you? And besides, you wouldn't want Miss Elizabeth plus her family down your back the rest of this year, hmm?"

Ciel clicked his tongue, "Fine, I'll go. But you better be working twice as fast than you already are when I return Sebastian."

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed, "Yes my lord."

"And if you are pulling any strings Sebastian-"

"Not to worry in the slightest bocchan."

Ciel frowned and drank his tea and finished his cake,"Very well then, send word that I'll be attending and get my bags ready."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's been a week and a half and Claude was pretty used to Sebastian and his system right about now. Claude would stay in Sebastian's room (being as silent as he could) while Sebastian tended to Ciel and other things, he'll get fed a little after Ciel's lunch hour; and after Ciel's time to retire to bed (which ranged from 9:30 to 10:00) Claude would be fed again and spend time with Sebastian until he had to wake Ciel at 8:30 the next morning.

Claude jumped from the bed and stretched his stiff body, his leg and ear healed pretty quickly and he was able to move as he pleased. Claude sensed Sebastian coming and decided to wait by the door for him. He looked towards the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room.

C: "10:00, perfect timing as usual Sebastian."

Sebastian walked in slowly, a smile fixed upon his face, he closed the door and slowly sank down the door to the floor. He began laughing.

C: "Sebastian? You look quite happy, what happened? Tell me."

Claude walked over to Sebastian, and softly rubbed his cheek in Sebastian's leg. Sebastian picked up Claude and began to scratch behind his ears.

"It's perfect Claude, bocchan will be gone for a whole week come June, and I have the perfect plan on how to rid this manor of the servants and Pluto for that week as well."

Claude purred and Sebastian gave a little playful tug to his tail.

C: "Go on, I'm-oh~listening..."

"I'll have you all to myself Claude without interruptions."

Claude "meowed" symboling that he was agreeing with him. They moved to the bed where Sebastian fed him a small snack.

"I have an errand to run tonight Claude, I'll return before midnight." Sebastian stroked Claude once more, slipped to his window, opened it, and disappeared into the night. After Claude finished with his snack he walked towards the window and hopped up on the window seat to tried to locate Sebastian and see what he was up to. He gave up when it was too dark to see and walked back to the bed. Claude licked his paw and smoothed his tuff of curly hair with it. Next he walked onto Sebastian's pillow, curled up into a ball, and awaited his arrival.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Sunday, June 9th::}

"Goodbye young master! See you when you return!," Mey-rin gleefully said.

"Have fun, young master! We'll miss you!," Finnian chirped in.

"I'll make sure to cook you a big dinner when you come back!," Bard suggested.

"Please don't," Ciel replied, helping Lizzy into the big, family carriage. Sebastian loaded Ciel's bags on top of the carriage along with Elizabeth's father- Alexis, and her brother- Edward.

"Oh Ciel this will be so much fun!" Elizabeth hugged Ciel's arm tightly when they were finally inside.

"Right, fun," he replied. Edward joined Ciel and Elizabeth in the carriage, he threw a dirty glance towards Ciel,

"Hey! Don't get too clingy with my sister 'ya hear?" Ciel smiled inside, looking forward to annoying Edward over their weeks vacation. Frances and Alexis joined them inside the carriage.

"Bye Sebastian!," Elizabeth happily said waving a little.

Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"I expect your fringe to be fixed when we return Sebastian, it looks unprofessional," Frances chipped in. Ciel chuckled a little, his head down.

"You as well Ciel, as head of the Phantomhive company..."

France's voice became muffled when the coachman shut the door. As the carriage pulled off Mey-rin, Bard, and Finnian waved accompanied by Tanaka's "ho ho ho". When the carriage disappeared out of sight the servants filed back into the mansion. Sebastian followed behind them, smiling contently, his plan already beginning to be set into motion.

"Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka," Sebastian called their names while standing in the re-re-done kitchen. Finny peeked his head through the door, "You called us Mr. Sebastian?"

"Yes, get in here."

They all soon slowly and anxiously walked into the kitchen, and stood in front of Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and began to walk around them,

"Pluto has gone missing, and from the looks of it, it seems he has headed north back to Houndsworth."

"What?"

"Plu-Plu is missing?!"

"I never would of guessed, no I wouldn't."

"Ho ho ho."

Sebastian's smile grew wider, "I expect you to find him, and bring him back before bocchan returns."

A look of surprise crossed everyone's face (except Tanaka).

"But Mr. Sebastian, that could take all week," Mey-rin whined.

"Houndsworth is a two day trip! And getting Pluto back could take up to three days, not to mention our trip back (which always seems longer). You expect us to do this?!"

Sebastian retrieved three baskets from the table and handed them to Bard, "Yes and these baskets contain food that could last you a week and three days, drinks are included inside-please do your best to find Pluto."

Before Bard had time to argue, he- along with Mey-rin and Tanaka- were pulled out the kitchen by Finnian.

"Come on! We have to save Pluto!"

Sebastian chuckled lowly when they left the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

C: "Sebastian, you truly are one hell of a butler." Claude witnessed the entire scenario from Sebastian's bedroom window. The servants had left just about five minutes ago, leaving Claude and Sebastian alone in the mansion for one week. He had sensed Sebastian approaching-faster than usual. Sebastian was standing in an open door in the blink of an eye, smiling genuinely. Claude walked around Sebastian's legs purring.

"Good afternoon Claude."

C: "Afternoon Sebastian."

Sebastian picked Claude up baby-style and began rubbing his stomach. Making Claude purr in bliss and meow in ecstasy. Sebastian laughed and brought Claude out of the room, they headed towards the parlor.

Sebastian kicked off his shoes and discarded his tailcoat, he laid on the sofa and stretched. Claude jumped up to his chest and nuzzled his head in his chest. He chose to sit up and lounge while he laid Claude on his back in his propped up legs. Sebastian repeatedly poked Claude in his pink nose.

"You're so cute Claude."

Claude tried catching Sebastian's finger with his small paws,

C: "Quit it, it's annoying."

Claude finally caught his finger and nibbled on it, trying to warn Sebastian not to mess with his nose. It didn't phase Sebastian in the slightest, he just chuckled.

"Adorable, you are a piece of work Claude." Sebastian pulled his finger away and laid his head back. Claude could see that Sebastian was sweating slightly, and his breath slowed.

C: "What is happening to you?"

As if Sebastian read his mind he spoke,

"It seems as if I'm starting to morph back to my original form. This human body is becoming weak, good thing bocchan and the others left. I'll have some time to lounge in my demon form as well..."

Claude gulped, expelling Sebastian's voice from his mind as he thought.

C: "This doesn't sound good, what is Sebastian's demon form again? A crow? Or was it a feline? My, I can't seem to remember. Let's see wasn't he a-"

"...demon hybrid," Sebastian finished. Looking down at Claude with pinkish-red eyes. It sent shivers down Claude's spine.

C: "Can he read my thoughts?"

"My mother is a crow demoness, and my father is a feline demon. I was one of the last naturally-made demon hybrids before it was outlawed by the Council."

Claude sighed in relief, Sebastian couldn't read thoughts.

C: "How interesting, now I remember. Demon hybrid, now that I recall-Hannah is a demon hybrid as well. Half witch, half barbaric demoness."

"...but that's a story for another time Claude. But for now, I need to shed some skin..."

Black feathers fell out of nowhere, filling the parlor with darkness. Sebastian disappeared out of sight and was nowhere to be seen, leaving an anxious Claude on the couch. He heard footsteps and his ears perked up, he turned his head to the source.

"Some would say my form is beautiful-"

*Tap*

"Etheral."

*Tap*

"Frightening."

(transition from shoe to heel)

*Click*

"Disgusting."

*Click*

"Revolting."

*Click, click*

It was silent all except for the last shower of black feathers, Claude's eyes began to widen as the feathers faded. A tall black figure stood before him. Two pinkish-red eyes with slitted pupils appeared on his face, he smiled-a sharp tooth smile contrasting against his dark form. A black cat-like tail appeared from behind him and his jet black hair grew to his middle back, cat ears appeared as well. His black form faded into white skin, black stilettos with a fashionably pointed end and form-fitting leather pants appeared on his bottom. Black shadowy gloves reached from his forearms to his fingertips and semi-sharp black nails grew from underneath. A black, leather vest fitted with a collar and buckles across the front appeared on his top; the front was opened in the shape of a "v". Corvum Nigrum (black crow in latin) was tattooed in calligraphy across his chest. And two massige black wings shook themselves freely from his back.

Claude stared in awe at Sebastian's demon form. Sebastian was grinning cat like at the violet-black cat.

"What do you think little Claude?"

Claude shrunk down, a little intimidated.

C: "A long, tedious life as a demon. I think I've seen it all but your demon form is truly a thing of etheral beauty Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "My, my, my what a very mysterious cat you are indeed Claude. I'm looking forward to our week alone."

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

{Monday, June 10th}

At the Trancy Estate:

"White jasmine tea, dana sama," Hannah said setting the cup on Alois's desk. Alois looked up from his "work" and smirked at Hannah. He slowly reached for the cup, picked it up and took a long sip. When he was finished he stared sadly into the cup.

"I remember when Claude used to make me my tea.."

Hannah narrowed her eyes.

Alois face hardened and he screamed in rage, "But that stupid demon betrayed me!" Alois threw the half full teacup at the wall, it shattered into five pieces and the tea ran down the wall in streaks.

Hannah walked to Alois's side and set her hands on both of his shoulders.

"Dana sama please calm down."

Alois furiously grabbed Hannah's face with one hand to the point where she was puckering like a fish.

"Not until Claude is found! I order you to find Claude!"

With her mouth still puckered like a fish she pronounced her words strangely.

"Yesshh yohh Highnessss."

Alois's face softened and he began to giggle uncontrollably. He released her face and laced his arms around her neck, he tugged on her hair and brought his lips to her ear.

"When you find Claude I want you to bring him to me and punish him."

Hannah smiled darkly and hugged back. "Yes your highness."

With another giggle he pushed Hannah away and stretched.

"I'm hungry, make me a snack Hannah."

Hannah bowed and left the study. Once she closed the door she called her subordinates. The trio landed in front of Hannah simultaneously and awaited their commands.

"Dana sama is having a change of heart towards Claude. I want you three to find him and report back to me before Wednesday."

"Claude is a dead man," Thompson commented.

"I'd feel bad if he wasn't so strange," Timber added.

"Eh. Good ridens, I never liked Claude anyway," Canterbury said. Hannah chuckled lowly at departed for the kitchen, the triplets stood linked arms and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Monday::June 10th}

At the Phantomhive Manor:

Sebastian lounged comfortably on a red, leather couch in the middle of the parlor. Black, wispy smoke and incense filled the room. Male and female feline demons/demonesses lounged around him (no more than 6; 3 males, 3 females). All other furniture in the parlor were moved to another room and there were black curtains covering the windows. Claude was splayed over Sebastian's bare chest sleeping. The felines exchanged whispers between each other, careful not to awake Claude and anger Sebastian.

"This is no fun Sebastian~," the first demoness complained, resting her head on the edge of the couch.

"I agree, when will little Claude wake up," the second demoness said resting her head near the other's. A feline demon crawled sensually towards the couch.

"I wish that was me who was resting on Sebastian-I'm a little envious," the third demon said.

Claude stirred, opened one of his large golden eyes, shut it and nudged his head softly in Sebastian's chest; drifting back to sleep. Sebastian chuckled and reached for the feline demon's face, he cupped his cheek and ran his finger's through the demon's hair. The demon purred and closed his cat-like eyes as Sebastian scratched behind his ear.

"Husshh, you'll wake him up," Sebastian whispered. The demon nodded and crawled over to the other five felines.

Claude had finally awakened, meowed to Sebastian and flicked his tail back and forth. He stretched out on his chest and rolled over to his back, looking up at Sebastian with wide golden eyes.

Sebastian smiled and scratched behind his ears, making him mewl and purr.

"You are most sensitive here Claude." He reached down to Claude's tail with his other hand and playfully tugged it. Claude let loose a loud meow, the felines chuckled and swished their tails crawling closer to the duo on the leather couch.

Claude internally blushed and shut his eyes.

C: "You're embarrassing me Sebastian, stop it."

"I'm curious to see Sebastian, what would your cat look like as a mortal?," the second demon asked, inching closer to the violet-black cat.

"He is very interesting," the third demon commented.

C: "I feel most uncomfortable Sebastian."

"May I hold him?," the first demon reached his hands out to Sebastian. Sebastian picked Claude up and began to hand him to the first demon. Claude meowed in protest, Sebastian paused before he was able to fully hand him over. The first demon brushed Sebastian's hand and looked into his cat-like eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered.

"Of all things for a demon to say, 'trust me' is the first thing that comes out?"

"I won't hurt him, he's just scared is all."

Sebastian acknowledged this and nodded, handing the tensed cat over to the first demon. He took Claude and sat back onto the floor, the other felines gathered around him and observed Claude.

C: "These other felines make me sick...take me back, Sebastian!"

"Most interesting indeed," the first demon said-rubbing Claude's fur slowly and taking it between his fingers.

"He's a strange one," the third demoness said narrowing her eyes.

The first and second demonesses rubbed his ears a little to hard, making him whine softly.

"That's enough," Sebastian said rising slowly from the couch.

"He has something underneath his tongue," the second demon said tracing Claude's mouth with his sharp nail.

Claude hissed

C: "Don't touch me."

He bit the demon drawing a bead of blood. The demon bared his fangs and hissed back, taking his finger into his mouth. The first demon used his two fingers to pry Claude's mouth open, he forcefully grabbed Claude's tongue and lifted it up. Claude choked and began to writhe in the demon's arms.

C: "Sebastian!"

"Let. Him. Go!" Sebastian pounced at the demon and skillfully extracted Claude from his arms, he set him down on the couch.

"You shall not touch him!," he roared.

Every feline except for the second one stood and backed away from the duel that was about to begin. The black smoke and incense began to thicken in the air more until it looked like fog.

The second demon stood in a pouncing position.

"It is better off dead Sebastian."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he hissed.

"This affection towards your cat has blinded you, that cat has a witch demoness emblem underneath it's tongue."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"That means that your cat is either a human or other mythical creature-who knows, it might be a shinigami for all you know," he spat.

Sebastian's pupils slit and his red eyes glowed a fiery fushia pink. He hissed loudly and pounced at the second demon. They wrestled for dominance, Sebastian won and topped the second demon. His legs were on either side of his body, and his sharp nails dug into the lesser demon's neck drawing lots of blood. The demon choked on his blood, Sebastian then placed his other hand on the demon's chest and applied pressure. The sound of cracking ribs were flooding through the room.

"Seba...s-sti...aann..."

Sebastian darkly laughed, his long dark hair fell from his shoulders and hid the two like a curtain. He bent down to his ear, he bit it- drawing more blood- and whispered in it.

"Remember your place, I would advise you to leave though, for I am having too much fun."

"Y...yo-ou sadistic f-freak!"

"Aye, I am one hell of one aren't I?"

He released the choking demon and stood, he looked down at him and licked all his bloodied fingers mockingly. Sebastian turned towards the others who were silently staring.

"Leave," he growled. The lesser demons/demonesses nodded and walked over to help the second feline demon up. The first demoness and the third demon were supporting him. After, they all linked arms and disappeared into a puff of red smoke.

C: "If they are able to see Hannah's emblem, her spell must be wearing off... I'm not quite sure on when it'll wear off-but I need to watch for signs. I need to get back to the Trancy estate as soon as possible. Play time is over..."

Sebastian walked over to Claude and picked him up baby-style, he moved two fingers to his mouth and began to open his mouth.

C: "Please don't..."

Sebastian paused and his eyes drooped.

"For me to believe such a lie, I must be faltering."

Claude sighed contently on the inside. Sebastian held Claude close to him and his heels clicked on the hard wooden floor as he walked through the dark hallways to the kitchen.

"What a horrible start to my week, come Claude you must be hungry."

/TBC.

***Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was lazy and Wondercon was coming up. Sorry there was barely any fluff in this chapter, and the surprise OC's (who don't have names yet) but there will be LOTS of FLUFF in the next chapter I promise, and I'll try and update ASAP. R&R. Peaceskiez.***


	9. Chapter 9

{Tuesday, June 11th::}

At the Phantomhive Manor:

Sunlight streaked through the room from behind the white curtains in Sebastian's room. Claude fluttered his golden eyes open and yawned small, he stretched and his tail swayed back and forth joyfully as he saw a sleeping Sebastian next to him. Sebastian was curled up like a cat, and his ears were twitching randomly. His wings were gone, his hair was back to its short style, and his nails were shorter. He's wearing a white button up shirt (open just enough to see his chest tattoo) and his black trousers that were rolled up to the base of his knee.

Sebastian shifted slightly in his slumber and purred softly. Claude smiled inwardly and slowly walked to Sebastian, careful not to wake him.

C: "So this is how he sees me, an adorable cat. Well, he is rather cute-"

Claude's stomach growled lowly.

C: "But I am hungry, time to wake the sleeping beauty."

Claude finally made it to Sebastian's calm body, he nudged his nose into Sebastian's and began to lick his cheek. On about the sixth lick Sebastian began to stir. He fluttered his crimson eyes open and yawned. Claude "meowed" and climbed on top of Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian laughed weakly and grabbed Claude with one hand, he plopped Claude on a pillow and began to twirl Claude's tail in his hand. Sebastian rested his head on his knuckles and propped his elbow up on his own pillow; he is in deep thought.

Claude's stomach growled again and he whined, he nibbled softly on Sebastian's hand.

C: "Sebastian feed me, I'm starving."

Sebastian didn't seem to notice. He sighed loudly and turned over on his back, resting his hands behind his head. His tail flicked back and forth in rhythm with the way his ears twitched.

C: "Sebastian?" Claude trotted over to Sebastian and sat on his chest in a way to where his front legs and head rested on Sebastian's chest; and his bottom was in the air and his tail swished back and forth. He meowed repeatedly to catch Sebastian's attention and widened his eyes in a rather adorable manor. Sebastian laughed at this and lightly tapped Claude's small behind, making Claude jerk forward in surprise and cling to the cloth of Sebastian's shirt tightly.

"There is no need to do that Claude, I haven't forgotten about you. I was just contemplating a few things."

Sebastian scooped him up and held him to his chest and scratched behind his ears. Claude purred and burrowed himself deeper into the cloth of Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian smiled and began to twirl his finger through the tuff of violet-black wavy hair atop Claude's head. "You must be hungry Claude, let's settle your appetite shall we?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The food Sebastian prepared for Claude was a delicious mixture of different fishes. Claude happily ate it and drank the milk Sebastian set aside for him. Sebastian sat on his bed and contently read a hefty book, relaxing as a proper (demon) butler should. Once Claude finished, he walked over to the bed and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian marked his place and set the book on the dresser.

"Finished?"

"Meow."

C: "The food was excellent Sebastian, thank you."

Sebastian scooped Claude up in one hand and kissed his ear, it twitched.

"I'm glad. You know Claude, I mixed a drop of my blood in your meal."

C: "...come again?"

"You might not know this but, if you are a human or mythical creature under a witch or witch demoness's spell-because I'm half feline, my blood would of transformed you back into your original self about five minutes ago."

C: "Excuse me?!"

Sebastian smiled, "I was a fool to believe what that lesser demon said."

C: "If that's true then Hannah's spell must last longer than I thought... I need to get back to mngh!-"

Claude "meowed" in bliss and Sebastian's skillful hands found their way to his lower back. Claude arched forward when he was being scratched behind his ears. His eyes closed and he purred as Sebastian massaged his tail.

C: "Ah~Sebastian..."

"I have never met a feline with a sweet spot such as yours little Claude, they consider their tails to be a pain not a pleasure."

C: "Great, now I'm a cat with an abnormal tendency towards Sebastian touching my oh~ ttaaiill..."

Sebastian brought Claude closer to him and nudged his nose in the crook of Claude's neck.

"So wonderful."

Claude "meowed" in a low voice. His eyes drooped in annoyance as Sebastian said this. Claude sighed inwardly and his ears perked up.

C: "Well, it's not all bad.. I might as well."

Claude reached down, closed his eyes, and licked Sebastian's face. He traveled from his eye to his cheek. Sebastian laughed.

C: "This is actually...fun."

*POOF!*

Claude finished licking Sebastian and opened his eyes, he smiled, his smile drooped when he saw Sebastian's face. Sebastian's eyes were narrowed sharply and his mouth formed an emotionless thin line. Claude furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" Claude paused and his eyes widened again. He looked at the two of them intertwined together on the bed. Claude is straddling Sebastian with both his arms around his neck, Sebastian is holding onto Claude's hips. To make matters worse...Claude is naked, but his tail and cat ears still remain.

"Faustus," Sebastian spat.

"Heh-mwrow?"

Sebastian's fingernails dug into Claude's hips, "Get. Off. Me."

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian threw Claude down to the floor on his face, being half of a cat he landed on all fours. Sebastian drew out his silver knives from under his pillow and grabbed Claude's hair from the back, he held the knives up to Claude's throat.

"I feel so sick, caring for a disgusting demon as yourself."

"It's not like I forced you, Michaelis."

"Who's skin did you get under this time for them to do this to you?"

Claude scoffed, "Hannah Anafeloz. She wanted to get rid of me so she could get close to Alois and 'fulfill Luka Macken's wishes and unite with dana sama'."

"Not a bad idea... But I would of rather her kill you," Sebastian said this with a smirk. Claude growled and jerked his head out of Sebastian's grip, skillfully dodging the knives that were thrown at him.

"I'd have to disagree on this one."

Claude pounced at Sebastian and threw punch. Claude missed him and crumpled to the floor. He tried to push himself up with his arms but they shook and he fell back down.

"Hannah's-ugh-spell must of weakened me, all that time spent in a cat's form..."

Sebastian pushed Claude down again with his foot, he laughed, "Looks like your good for nothing except looking adorable down there Claude."

"I do-don't understand, your blood, it should of changed me b-back."

"Hmn, true but if you're still a cat, that can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"You are officially an artificial demon hybrid-half cat, half spider. What an odd mixture, indeed."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sebastian brought Claude a cup of warm milk, Claude took it and down cast his eyes to the floor. He was wrapped in a sheet and nothing more. Sebastian sat on the bed and looked at the other with devious eyes.

"You look better as a cat."

Claude openly blushed and frowned, "Shutup."

Sebastian smirked, "Would you like some clothes, kitten?"

Claude tightened his grip in the cup, "Don't call me that."

Sebastian walked over to Claude now, he walked around him and brushed his tail on the sheet, making it fall off Claude's shoulders. Claude tried to grab it but spilled his milk on the floor in the process, he cursed under his breath and blushed darker and he bent to pick it up in front of an observing Sebastian.

"Yes, I would prefer clothes."

Sebastian bent at a 90 degree angle and lifted Claude's chin with his finger.

"Not until you bathe, back in this form, you smell revolting. Maybe after, we could play a little game of dressing you up. Now does that sound fun, little Claude?"

Claude narrowed his eyes and cursed Sebastian in his mind.

"Whatever you say...Sebastian."

/TBC


	10. Chapter 10

{Tuesday, June 11th::}

At the Phantomhive Manor:

Claude grumbled when Sebastian drenched him with another bucket of water, his hair fell in front of his face and his ears drooped. Sebastian set the bucket down on the floor and picked up a wash cloth. He reached down into the bubbly water and drew out Claude's hand. Claude furrowed his brows, jerked his hand away from Sebastian's grip, and lightly blushed.

"I'm capable of washing myself, I am not a child."

Sebastian smirked, "Really? Because if I recall 'whatever you say Sebastian' were the words you said to me when I suggested you bathe. Do you deny this?"

Claude narrowed his eyes and turned his head away from Sebastian's gaze. "No."

"Well then," He bent down and whispered into Claude's damp ear, "Let me bathe you."

Claude slowly nodded his head, cautiously lifted his hand and offered it to Sebastian. Sebastian pulled on it to draw Claude's arm out to its full extent. He began to wash his skin lightly-the room is silent except for the continuos sound of dripping water and the cloth against Claude's skin.

"Your body is weak Claude."

"I've noticed."

"It's strange though, I can barely sense any of Alois's soul resonating through your body-it's as if it's been shut off completely."

Claude clenched his teeth, "It must be the demoness's doing."

"Anafeloz? She's a cunning demoness, and to think she's caught a spider in a web of her own deception.."

"I worry she is trying to create a substitute contract with Alois while I am missing."

"Oh?"

"Indeed." Sebastian is now washing Claude's back, he crept down to his tail and tugged it lightly, playfully. Claude let loose what sound like a whimper and a gasp. Sebastian laughed as Claude shifted in the tub to face Sebastian. His cheeks were red and his ears were flat against his head in embarrassment.

"Stop it Sebastian!"

Claude took up a handful of water and bubbles, he threw it towards Sebastian. The water soaked Sebastian's white shirt, making it stick to his well toned chest. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and picked up a corner of the wet shirt, "This was my best shirt Faustus."

Claude crossed his arms over his slightly muscular chest,"Well it was a rather idiotic idea to wear it while bathing me."

Sebastian dropped the towel down with a plop! and unfastened the first three buttons of his shirt, after he pulled it over his head and set it aside. He inched closer to the tub and set his hands on either side of the white porcelain tub. (This tub is literally big enough for the both of them). Sebastian's tail flicked back and forth mischievously and he smirked darkly. Before Claude was able to react, Sebastian grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him underneath the water and clouds of bubbles.

(**An author's note: Since Sebastian and Claude are both demon [hybrids] they are able to stay underwater for long periods of time/okay, enjoy the rest of the fluff;)**)

Claude opened his golden eyes to meet crimson ones underneath the warm water. Sebastian's hands were on either side of Claude's head, and he pressed his body lightly against Claude's; pushing him closer to the bottom of the tub. Sebastian pressed his forehead against Claude's to communicate telepathically.

S: "Enjoying yourself?"

C: "I enjoyed myself more whilst I was relaxing and indulging in rest on your bed as a cat. Not being pressed underneath your body like some submissive human."

S: "Oh?~Maybe we should ask Ms. Anafeloz to transform you into that next, yes?"

C: "It's not a joke or a game, I need to gather strength and return to the Trancy estate to rid Alois of Hannah's demonic charm. My contract is on the line, I need dana-sama's soul back."

Sebastian moved his head down to lightly nibble on Claude's neck.

S: "But I'm having too much fun playing with you, you're much more entertaining as a demon hybrid Faustus."

Claude gulped and tried to find something the bubbles overhead more interesting than Sebastian's cat-like fangs grazing his neck.

C: "It's not the t-time for this Michaelis, stop it~you're embarrassing me."

S: "Im the only one around to see you this way Claude, haha-you must be very embarrassed indeed. You're blushing more than when bocchan had to dance with his fiancé on her birthday."

Claude now placed his hands against Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes.

C: "Please refrain yourself from comparing me to a human child, even if it is Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian bit Claude's cat ear harshly when he saw the rather perverse thoughts of his young master leak their way through Claude's mind.

S: "I won't tolerate such thoughts about bocchan, they are rather disturbing."

C: "Forgive me, while we are under here (and I have no choice but to stay under here with you) would you rather me think of something else?"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude's waist and pulled him closer.

S: "Me."

C: "Pardon?"

S: "I'll admit, I am a little envious now, after all I've done for you and you can't even pop me into your thoughts for a while."

C: "..."

S: "It's easy let me try first."

Claude watched the images of himself run through Sebastian's mind. His eyes, his face, his ears, his lips... Nothing derogatory showed, it was all...sweet.

S: "You try.."

Claude thought for a while. Sebastian watched Claude's thoughts; images of Sebastian filled Claude's mind. His eyes, his wings, his tail, his face, his tattoo, his lips. The last thought was of Sebastian and Claude sharing a kiss, their tails intertwined. The thought was rapidly cut off to nothing but black.

S: "Think it again."

C: "No, it just slipped out."

S: "You desire to have that from me?"

C: "...It wouldn't hurt to try."

Sebastian's face flushed and he let go of Claude, about to rise from underwater.

S: "Perhaps another time.."

Claude caught him by his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck.

C: "..I meant to say, it wouldn't hurt to try now."

Claude pushed his lips lightly against Sebastian's, Sebastian kissed back after and while and grabbed Claude by his hips. They both smiled into the kiss.

Sebastian broke it and brought the both of them from under the water.

"I believe it is time for a game of dress up Claude."

Claude rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest, "I was never finished bathing yet." Sebastian threw the towel in Claude's face and shook himself dry, his rolled-up trousers were now sagging off his waist.

"I also recall you saying 'you can bathe yourself', finish up my little pet."

Claude began to wash his body and he bared his fangs at Sebastian, "I am not your pet."

Sebastian gave a mock bow and smirked, "Whatever you say, Claude."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claude sat on Sebastian's bed with nothing but a towel around his waist. He is waiting for Sebastian to return from his home in the demon realm. Sebastian returned in a whispy whirlwind of black incense and smoke. Claude arched a brow when he saw what Sebastian was carrying. Sebastian walked up to Claude and unfolded the clothing article. They were a pair of black, slim-fitting bottoms that stopped at the top of the knee.

"What are those?"

Sebastian stretched them and smiled.

"They were my father's, most felines- male and female - wear these for comfort and better movement. He passed them down to me, but my mother never let me wear them, she preferred me wearing something...leathery ."

Claude took them and stretched them himself, "My mother and father both would never allow me to wear these. If it isn't modest, it isn't for a spider."

"Well, it's the better choice for you right now, I need to teach you a few things, and you'll really need the movement. Besides, I'll enjoy looking at those assets of yours."

Claude madly blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Shutup."

Claude stood and let the towel drop to the floor, he stuck both his legs in the bottoms and pulled them up, then he pulled his tail through the little hole in the back. They helped define his upper leg muscles.

"They are rather comfortable.."

Sebastian nodded and changed into a pair of his own, "Very. Now, there is one last thing I want to try."

Claude is now folding up the towel that fell to the floor. He turned to him and titled his head to the side, his ear twitched curiously. "What is it?"

Sebastian slowly walked towards Claude, he wrote something across Claude's chest while whispering something under his breath. When he was finished he stood back and smiled, Claude looked down and arched a brow. "What am I suppose to be looking at?"

Sebastian took Claude's wrist and dragged him towards the mirror in the corner.

"Give it some time and look." In a few moments, black words written in calligraphy were tattooing themselves gracefully across Claude's chest. Claude eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head to read the backwards calligraphy.

"Aureus Serico Araneo?"

Sebastian rested his elbow on Claude's shoulder and leaned.

"Yes, it means Golden Silk Spider in Latin, it suits you."

Claude gave small, genuine smile. "It does, Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled back and stretched, "Mmn- I've had a long morning though, I want to rest this afternoon."

He stood behind Claude (who was still admiring his tattoo in the mirror) and slipped one arm around his waist, and used his other hand to twirl Claude's violet-black tail around his slick finger.

Sebastian nuzzled his cheek into Claude's and purred.

"Rest with me, a new halfling like you needs rest for at least an hour. Otherwise your little body will just give out."

Claude turned and softly grabbed Sebastian's ears, scratching them. Sebastian purred and blushed, he nuzzled into Claude's chest closer. Claude chuckled and picked up Sebastian bridal style.

He carried him over to the bed and laid him down, "I've rested enough, I'm fine. You're a butler on vacation, take the rest and I'll make some demonic sweet for you."

"Claude?"

"This is just me thanking you for what you've done for me."

Sebastian wrapped his tail around Claude's waist to pull him closer, "Make it quick."

Claude gripped Sebastian's chin with his thumb and pointer-finger and bent down to peck him on the lips quickly.

"Of course."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claude smiled when he walked back into Sebastian's room, Sebastian was curled up in the middle of the bed. He took the liberty of pulling on another crisp button-up, his tattoo showed through. Claude glanced at a similar button-up laying on the back of a chair, he put it on and only buttoned it halfway. Claude set the dark dessert on the table next to the bed and carefully crawled near Sebastian. He stroked his cheek tenderly and kissed the tip of his nose. Sebastian stirred slightly and blush lightly, he knew Claude was present. Claude chuckled at curled up next to Sebastian, his eyes were drooping slightly. He rested his head under Sebastian's and closed his eyes. Sebastian noticed this and opened his eyes slowly, he smiled and intertwined his tail with Claude's.

Next Sebastian lightly bit Claude's ear and whispered,

"I'd like to make a deal with you."

Claude too opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"I'm too tired, I want to sleep."

"Then just listen. I'll agree to help you get ahold of Alois Trancy's soul and rid the estate of Hannah Anafeloz..ask long as you agree to listen and follow my instruction and command, with no questions asked."

Claude widened his golden eyes nonchalantly and nodded, "Deal."

He turned his back to Sebastian (their tails still intertwined), Sebastian smiled and laced an arm around Claude's waist

"That was easier than I thought, but for now-we need our rest. We'll start our training later in the evening."

Sebastian kissed the back of Claude's neck and they both fell into their separate dream states.

Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury lifted their heads from the window and back-flipped in unison to the top of the Phantomhive Manor.

Thompson: "Claude is back to a demon?"

Timber: "No he still has a tail and ears, he's a cat?"

Canterbury: "No no, he's a halfer- demon hybrid."

The triplets jumped from the room and sprinted for the Trancy estate.

Timber: "Hannah will be mad."

Thompson: "Very mad."

Canterbury: "She's scary when she's mad."

Timber: "Did you see? Claude prefers men."

Canterbury: "Yup, Sebastian Michaelis."

Thompson: "They looked kinda cute together."

The triplets halted and stood to look at eachother.

All three triplets: "Very cute."

They began to run again.

Timber: "Such a shame."

Thompson: "Yeah, we have to kill him."

Canterbury: "Eh, I don't care anymore."

They arrived at the lake and hopped over it with one demonic leap.

All three together: "But, we need to help Hannah fulfill Luka Maken's wishes to finally unite with dana-sama!"

/TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

{Tuesday, June 11th::}

LATE AFTERNOON

~In the field of flowers~

Alois and Hannah laid with their heads side by side to each other. Hannah laid facing the south, Alois laid facing the north. A subtle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and the lilac flowers that surrounded them. Alois plucked a small flower and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I remember when Luka and I used to put these in our hair, we'd pretend we were girls and play all day."

Hannah nodded, "Mhmn."

Alois sat up and hugged his knees to his chest,

"Claude would never do this with me, probably because I never bothered asking.."

Hannah tilted her head back so she could view Alois from an upside down perspective.

"Dana-sama.."

Alois slowly turned around to face Hannah, he rested his hands on both sides of her face and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hannah..do you think I'm...fun?"

Hannah smiled and nodded, "Hai."

Alois giggled and fell backward, shooting a shower of flowers up from below his body, he rolled around and curled into a ball.

"I want to sleep here tonight."

Hannah stood now and towered over Alois, "Dana-sama, you might get sick here we should go back."

"I don't care, just don't leave me."

Hannah nodded and sat down next him, she rested his head in her lap and stroked his hair as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

The triplets walked carefully through the field of flowers until they were a good six feet away from Hannah and Alois. Hannah looked up and brought a finger to her lips. The triplets nodded and circled around Hannah and Alois; they intertwined their fingers and lifted their arms up and down rhythmically [much how one would play 'London Bridge'].

Timber: "We found Claude."

Hannah: "Where?"

Thompson: "At the Phantomhive Manor."

Canterbury: "But he looks weird."

Hannah: "What? How so?"

All three triplets: "He's a demon hybrid."

Hannah stopped stroking Alois's hair and slowly looked up, a grim look on her face.

The triplets blinked and let their arms drop.

All three: "Hannah?"

Hannah smiled and shook her head, she looked down back to Alois and stroked his cheek.

"Claude Faustusssss," she hissed. The lilac flowers around them slowly began to wither and die. The sound of the flowers dying sounded like someone crumpling paper, and they turned the color of ashy gray and black.

The triplets withdrew their hands and backed away slowly from Hannah.

Timber: "Hannah did you know..Claude prefers men."

Hannah looked up, confusion crossing her eyes.

Canterbury: "Hai, men with black hair and red eyes."

Thompson: "Men like Sebastian Michaelis."

Hannah smiled, her eyes flashing a demonic fushia-pink.

"Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus? Why I never thought I'd see the day, this might work to our advantage.."

/

Alois stirred in his slumber and slowly opened his light blue eyes, he saw nothing but white. White trees, white sky, white flowers. The only things of color were him and Hannah, who was re-braiding her hair and humming an unrecognizable tune.

"Hannah? Where are we?"

..."The same place dana-sama..."

Alois furrowed his brows and sat up, "I want to go home.."

"Before we leave, I would like to inform you that we found Claude Faustus.."

Alois eyes widened and he crawled towards Hannah. "Well, where is he?"

Hannah finished braiding her hair and she turned to face him.

"Claude is residing with Sebastian Michaelis at the Phantomhive Manor. They seem to be lovers now."

Alois's eyes widened, he stood suddenly and screamed while kicking up white flowers, "THAT STUPID DEMON! HE LEFT ME FOR THE LIKES OF SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! HE BETRAYED ME! THAT BASTARD SPIDER!"

He gradually stopped screaming and crippled to the ground crying.

"What have I e-ever done to Claude? Why would h-he do this? Hannah?"

Hannah was by Alois's side in a flash, she cradled him in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"You've done nothing dana-sama, It is all Claude's fault, he didn't know how good he had it and he left you for Sebastian Michaelis," she lied.

"But why?," he sobbed

She lied again,"Who knows, but it seems as if Sebastian has transformed Claude into a demon hybrid.."

"...Demon hybrid?"

Hannah shushed Alois and kissed his cheek, "I'll explain later dana-sama.."

Hannah looked up into the white sky and smiled with closed eyes, she looked back down at Alois.

"It is time Alois Trancy."

"Time for what?"

Hannah face became softer, her eyes changed to a dark-grey and she spoke with the voice of a small boy, "To finally fulfill my wish and reunite with you big brother."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Tuesday, June 11th::}

LATE AFTERNOON

-At the Phantomhive Manor-

Claude shifted on the bed and slowly opened his wide golden eyes. He noticed that Sebastian wasn't in the bed with him and he was covered with a thin, white blanket. His ear twitched and he turned around to see Sebastian eating the demonic sweet with his fingers. Black and brown frosting covered his fingers and the corner of his mouth. Sebastian looked up with crimson eyes and smirked, his tail switched back and forth playfully as he stalked towards Claude. Once he reached the bed he sank down to his knees to come face-to-face level with Claude.

"You've finally awaken."

"Yes I have," Claude lightly gripped Sebastian's chin and reached over to lick the frosting from the corner of his mouth. "You're messy when you eat."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and cleaned his plate, face, and fingers in a flash.

"Better?," he sarcastically asked.

"Better," Claude replied moving his hands through Sebastian's black hair to his ears. He squeezed them lightly and scratched behind his ears. Sebastian purred and nudged his cheek into Claude's arm. Claude chuckled and pulled Sebastian into the bed on top of him. Sebastian "meowed" and gripped lightly on Claude's white button-up. Claude's hands moved towards Sebastian's tail and he lightly tugged it. Sebastian hissed and withdrew from Claude's touch holding his tail in two hands.

"It's a pain not a pleasure Faustus!"

Claude sat up, his ears fell back on his violet-black hair; he crawled towards Sebastian and hugged him, burrowing his nose in between Sebastian's shoulder and collarbone. His legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian smirked and grabbed Claude's tail, he tugged on it a little more harshly and massaged it as well. Claude purred lowly and mewled to Sebastian's touch.

"You are-"

"Yes I know, strange," Claude said apathetically.

"I was going to say cute, but strange works too."

Claude hissed and bit Sebastian neck. Sebastian winced and pushed them both down onto the sheets. Sebastian bent down and harshly bit Claude's neck, drawing small drops of blood. Claude growled and struggled to release Sebastian's grip on his neck.

"Stop it."

Sebastian stopped and licked the wound clean before it stained his shirt.

"A lesson learned Claude, don't reap what you can't sow."

Sebastian got off the bed and stretched, he placed his hands on his hips and looked back at the golden-eyed cat.

"It's finally evening Claude, time to train."

Claude skid against the forest ground and growled when he came to a stop. He got to his feet quickly and ran at inhuman speed towards Sebastian.

[**Author's Note: Claude/ Sebastian are only wearing their stretchy, black capri shorts.**]

Claude threw a harsh punch and Sebastian dodged it with ease. Sebastian somersaulted over Claude and tripped him, next he punched him mid-air. Claude roughly landed into a tree breaking it. He coughed and stood up; only to be lifted harshly from the ground again by the throat.

"Think before you act Faustus, don't just go immediately for the kill."

Claude scoffed, "That's difficult when 'the kill' is moving so fast."

Sebastian laughed darkly and hurled Claude's body across the forest.

"You only think that love because you're weak!"

Claude landed in a tree, he pulled himself up to stand on a branch. A certain scenario played in his mind:

**Claude Faustus flashback::

"Claude, how many times do I have to tell you? Kill it!"

The older demoness rubbed her temples as she repeated the same thing for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her violet-black hair was tied into a tight bun atop her head, affixed with a spider clip; her golden eyes hid behind darkly tinted glasses. She wore a semi-tight bronze and brown body suit that stopped at the top of her neck; with a long auburn skirt that parted to show both her legs. Her light brown boots came to her knees and carmel-brown spider legs grew from her back.

Claude looked up from the purple, hell butterfly that was sucking nectar from a demon flower (this butterfly is as big as both of your palms cupped together). He smiled a wide smile with closed eyes. ~Claude is wearing an outfit similar to his mother's except for the skirt, and his outfit is black with a gold stripe going down the middle, his violet-black hair stops at his ears with little waves in it. He has darkly tinted glasses as well.~

"But mama, it's so pretty! And I just named it Eli."

The demoness narrowed her eyes slowly, "Why?," she spat.

"Because I love it."

The demoness scoffed.

"Arakhne," a male voice called.

The demoness spun around to meet her husband who stood a mere two feet away from her. He wore the same thing as his wife except the skirt. He had no glasses and is well built with large shoulders; his black hair was smoothed back on his head and fell to about three inches below his shoulders. His outfit is black and emerald green. He held a look of apathy.

"Neosparuss," she replied, turning back to Claude.

Neosparuss walked up to his son and bent down to his face level.

"Why are you giving your mother problems Claude?"

"Because I won't kill Eli."

"Who?"

"Eli," Claude pointed to the butterfly, "I love him and wanted to name him."

Neosparuss narrowed his eyes, stood, and crushed the butterfly with his boot. Claude's eyes widened as he saw his first love die to the foot of his father.

"Love makes a spider demon weak Claude."

Arakhne bent to pick up Claude, who had tears in his eyes.

"And if you are to love Claude-" Neosparuss countinued-,"It is only to be towards your mother and I. Any other love shown towards another demon/demoness, or mortal, or thing will make you weak."

Arakhne wiped his tears and kissed his cheek, "Does your father and I make ourselves clear?"

Claude nodded, "Understood mama, daddy."

Arakhne set Claude down, she took Claude's left hand, Neosparuss took the right. Together they walked away from the dead butterfly.

"Don't you and daddy love each other though?"

The two older demons smirked at each other.

"You could call it that," they both said.

Claude looked back at his dead Eli.

"I'm sorry you died Eli, but daddy and mama say that love for anything but them makes a demon weak," he said inaudibly.

**End of Claude's flashback::

Claude snapped out of his flashback when he sensed Sebastian coming. Sebastian lunged at Claude out of nowhere with sharp claws. Claude quickly brought up his foot and kicked Sebastian in the cheek with his heel; sending the crimson-eyed demon hurling for the nearest tree branch. Sebastian licked a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and smiled darkly.

"Finally come to your senses."

They both pounced at each other, the impact sent them into opposite directions. Regaining quickly they came at each other once again, bloodied and bruised they wrestled each other into trees and boulders. Claude secretly spun a web of strong thread and webbing around Sebastian, trapping him. Claude balanced on a thread and stalked towards Sebastian.

"It seems as if this scrimmage is making me stronger."

"Pity," Sebastian said sarcastically. He disappeared swiftly in a whir of black feathers and incense.

Claude widened his eyes as he searched for the other. Sebastian appeared before him and punched him in the stomach. The blow sent Claude down to the ground, he coughed up some blood and groaned. Sebastian appeared before him and cupped his face and sat above his waist.

"I win," he smiled.

Claude coughed and closed his eyes, resting his head back.

"Father and mama were right," he whispered.

Sebastian's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of concern. He bent down and kissed Claude's neck, both corners of his mouth, and lastly his mouth.

"It's getting late Claude, let us leave for the manor."

Claude opened his eyes and nodded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~In the field of (white) flowers~

"I can't believe it's you Luka!," Alois sobbed.

[**Author's Note: Since Hannah swallowed Luka's soul, he now resides in her. Luka is using Hannah's body and mind as a way to communicate with his older brother Luka. So 'Hannah(L)' is Luka speaking/acting. 'Hannah' is just...Hannah**sorry for all these notes**]

Hannah(L) smiled and took both of Alois's hands in his/hers.

"I'm finally here to make you happy big brother, both me and Hannah! Soon, Hannah will make a potion to bring me out her body temporarily. And we can be together again big brother!"

Alois laughed and hugged Hannah(L).

"I want it done right away, what will make it permanent?"

"The death of the disgusting thing that is making you angry, Claude Faustus."

Alois stopped laughing suddenly.

"Claude?"

Alois pushed away from Hannah(L)

"You can't just kill Claude, he is to only be punished!"

Hannah(L) put his/her hands on Alois's shoulders and hugged him again.

"But big brother, it's the only way for us to be together."

"Really?"

Hannah(L): "Mhn, and remember Claude Faustus betrayed you."

Hannah: "Listen to Luka dana-sama. Trust him."

Hannah(L): "He intentionally hurt you, just like those villagers so long ago big brother."

Alois clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

Hannah: "Help us to help you dana-sama."

Alois: "How?"

Hannah(L): "Make a substitute contract with Hannah."

Alois looked doubtful for a second then furrowed his brows and nodded.

Hannah's eyes turned fushia pink.

Hannah: "In return for Claude's life, Luka will be with you in his original form permanently and I won't have to eat your soul. Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus will be your new revenge, am I right Alois Trancy?"

Alois nodded, "I'm ready."

Hannah finished the contract, her demoness emblem rested in the place of Claude's.

Hannah/Hannah(L): "Commands dana-sama?"

Alois smiled darkly, "Seek out Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis. Kill Sebastian Michaelis first, then Claude. I want to see them both suffer an agonizing death though. Oh~and I almost forgot, once they are both dead, bring Ciel Phantomhive to me."

Hannah/Hannah(L) dropped to his/her knees and bowed their head. They looked up at a smirking Alois. Hannah's left eye glowed fushia pink, her right eye glowed dark-grey.

"Yes your Highness."

/TBC\\


	12. Chapter 12

{Tuesday, June 11th::}

EVENING TIME

~At the Trancy Estate~

Alois coughed and waved his hand in the air while plugging his nose with the other. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Hannah, this potion smells disgusting."

Hannah stirred the mixture slowly, smirked, and added more herbs.

Hannah: "At least you won't be the one drinking it dana-sama."

Hannah(L): "Just a few more ingredients and the potion will be ready big brother."

The triplets arrived behind Hannah swiftly, each carrying a single strand of violet-black hair in between their thumb[s] and forefinger[s]. Alois's eyes widened slightly as he stalked towards the triplets and examined the hair they held.

"Why do they have Claude's hair?"

Hannah carefully plucked the hairs from their fingertips and dropped them into the cauldron. The hairs fluttered slowly into it, turning the potion syrupy and golden.

Hannah: "The death of Claude will make this spell permanent.."

Hannah(L): "But pieces of his DNA make the spell temporary, right Hannah?"

Hannah: "Hai," she nodded.

She finished and retrieved a small goblet from out of thin air, she scooped the potion up into it.

Hannah: "Ready Luka?"

Hannah(L) nodded.

Thompson places his hand on Alois' shoulder.

Thompson: "It'd be wise to stand back your highness."

Alois: "Why?"

Timber: "You could get hurt.."

Canterbury: "Or worse, your face could become ugly.."

Alois narrowed his eyes, pouted, and shrugged Thompson's hand off rudely. He then walked a good distance away from Hannah/Hannah(L), the triplets stood in front if him to protect him from anything harmful that may happen.

Hannah/Hannah(L) slowly drank the potion, once finished she/he dropped the goblet; it shattered into pieces once it hit the floor. Hannah/Hannah(L) began to cringe and shake violently. She/he clutched their stomach and started stumbling. She/he knocked over books, bottles, and other things while trying to catch their balance. They started groaning in pain and knocked into the cauldron. It tipped over and the rest of the mixture spilt to the floor. She/he fell with it.

Alois tried to peer through the triplets' bodies to witness what was happening, he couldn't see a thing.

Alois: "Luka? Hannah?"

She/he was on their hands and knees hunched over on the floor now. She/he choked and coughed up a sticky, black substance [about 2 liters of it]. Once he/she was done, Hannah crumpled down.

...Silence...

Alois clutched Canterbury's arm anxiously, and was able to see little of what was happening.

The black substance began to shift, soon an arm began raising up out if it. Followed by another and what seemed like a head. The two arms propped themselves up on a tipped table and pulled the rest of their body up. The figure was bent backwards awkwardly and most uncomfortable, soon it began to straighten itself up. The black substance began to melt and drip; leaving behind reddish-brown hair, peachy skin, closed eyes, and facial features. He opened his eyelids to show big and childish, dark grey pupils. He is nude.

The triplets swiftly covered their eyes in unison.

Timber: "Ew."

Thompson: "Gross."

Canterbury: "I've seen worse, but I'll cover my eyes too."

Alois' eyes widened and he cried happily.

"Luka.."

Luka smiled at him and held his arms out towards him.

"Big brother.."

Alois pushed through the triplets and discarded his purple coat to drape over Luka. He then hugged him tightly and began to weep uncontrollably.

Alois: "I thought I's never see you again."

Luka: "But I'm here now big brother."

Alois cradled Luka's head in his chest.

Alois: "Never leave me again Luka."

Luka: "Yes your highness," he replies with a smile.

Thompson nudged Canterbury, who then nudged Timber.

All three triplets: "Miss Hannah is awake again."

Luka and Alois recognized Hannah and looked towards her.

Hannah began to stir and she then began to slowly stand.

She seemed taller, her hair was out of it's braid and fell loosely around her shoulders and back, falling to her ankles. Hannah transformed back into her demon/witch form.

[A/N::Hopefully you guys know what Hannah's REAL demon{witch} form is. She has marks and tattoos on her face, an all black one-piece outfit with a metallic back, long gloves, thigh-high heel-less boots, a fashionable cage looking skirt in the back, and she wore two black roses complete with thorns in her hair.::]

Alois looked at her with awe. Luka laughed.

"Hannah looks so pretty in her real form."

Hannah looked down at them and smiled.

Luka hugged Hannah's legs and looked up at her.

"We did it Hannah."

Hannah nodded, "Hai."

Luka looked back at Alois and the triplets and places his fists on his hips, smiling widely, "And now we can fulfill big brother's wish and destroy Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

{Tuesday, June 11th::}

EVENING TIME

~At the Phantomhive Manor~

Claude dropped the glass bowl full of berries he transported from a garden in Purgatory. It shattered into tiny pieces and the noise rang through the hall. Claude's ears perked up an his golden eyes widened. He breathed deep, slow, and harsh. Claude's pressed his hands lightly on either side of his neck, and whined inaudibly as he sank to the floor.

"Se...Sebas...Sebastian..," he called hoarsely, his voice just above a whisper.

/

Sebastian lifted his smooth long leg out of the water and scrubbed it with his towel. He shook his ears to flick the bath water out that got in there. After he was done washing himself, he sank down into the bubbly water. Far enough for the water to touch the tip of his nose. He kicked his feet up on the base of the porcelain tub and crossed them, next he rested his arms over on the sides. He hummed and snapped his fingers. Soon a short, stubby man no bigger than three feet appeared in a black cloud. He was covered in feathers and had a yellow beak. He had a long feather mustache and wore formal attire (much like a butler's outfit.) His head was leveled with the tub.

The crow man held up a plate full of dark chocolate and edible hellish rose petals.

"Mr. Sebastian, your treats."

Sebastian smirked and grabbed a petal and chocolate.

"Thank you Pelham."

He popped them into his mouth and chuckled lowly when some chocolate dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He lapped it up swiftly and licked his fingers.

"Claude always said I was a messy eater," he commented.

"Claude Mr. Sebastian?," Pelham asked quizzically (he spoke with a deep voice).

Sebastian waved his hand, remembering that he is the only demon [besides Hannah] that knows of his demon hybrid lover.

"Is it a woman Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian picked up a petal and examined it before popping it into his mouth,

"A man Pelham."

"Lemme guess, a human?"

"A demon," he said defensively.

"I see... What's he like? What is he? A cat, a lizard, a bear?"

"A spider...," Sebastian said dreamily.

Dazing off to daydream of Claude.

"A spider?! Mr. Sebastian, how could you be lovers with a spider? Felines and Crows are natural enemies with Spiders in Hell! Loving one is like betraying your own kind!"

Pelham now had both hands on the side of the tub, he lifted himself up to peer at Sebastian's face (his feet are dangling off the ground). The plate of sweets are floating in the air because of Pelham's abilities.

Sebastian broke out of his daze and looked at his subordinate.

"I did not say spider Pelham," he said defensively.

"I may be a few centuries older my lord, but I heard 'spider' come from your mouth."

"I did not," Sebastian said harshly narrowing his eyes.

Pelham bowed his head and let go of the tub.

"Then I must have heard wrong, I apologize Mr. Sebastian." He bowed.

Sebastian scoffed and smirked, and patted Pelham's head.

"No, I apologize. Being in the human realm really takes a wear out of my body."

"I understand.."

Pelham grabbed the plate and held it out again to Sebastian. Sebastian laughed and picked another chocolate.

"You spoil me Pelham."

Just as he was about to pop it into his mouth he paused, his ears perked up and his pupils grew smaller.

"Mr. Sebastian?," Pelham asked concerned.

Sebastian waved his hand.

"Disregard it Pelham, you may retire back to Hell until I summon you again."

Pelham bowed and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Three black feathers fluttered to the ground when he left.

/

Claude leaned against the kitchen island to support him. He drank a tall glass of water to hopefully get rid of the burning sensation in his mouth and throat. It didn't help.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen; he wore black, cut-off capris that rested above his knee, and another crisp white shirt. Sebastian was carrying the broken glass and berries from earlier. Once he saw Claude he ran towards him and set the glass and berries on the kitchen island. Claude is now panting and sweating slightly.

Sebastian arrived to his side and placed his hands on his back and waist to help support him.

Claude grasped for Sebastian and buried his head in his shirt.

"Se...Sebastian, help me.."

"What's wrong my love?"

C: "There's that word again, love," he thought. Claude winced and buried his head into Sebastian's neck.

"I...I am afraid..."

Sebastian rubbed Claude's ears lovingly and kissed the top of his head.

"Afraid of what?"

"...Alois has made a substitute contact with Hannah Ana..feloz. My... contract with him is void n...now...all his soul energy are loosening themselves from me.."

Sebastian widened his eyes in shock. He tilted Claude's head back. He softly opened his mouth with two fingers and told Claude to stick his tongue out. Claude stuck his tongue out and gripped Sebastian's shirt a little tighter. Sebastian slipped his finger in Claude's mouth and traced Hannah's demonic emblem that rested below his tongue. It was glowing green, and felt like a hot oven.

"I apologize in advance Claude, but this may hurt."

Claude nodded, his ears were flat against his head and tears began to form a little in the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Sebastian helplessly and a red blush settled on his cheeks. He felt like a child.

Sebastian took two fingers and slid them down into Claude's throat. Claude whined and closed his eyes tight.

Sebastian felt Claude's throat, it was scratchy and a little swollen. He withdrew his fingers when he noticed it was becoming to hurtful for Claude.

"I don't know why this is causing you to hurt so much," he whispered, reaching for the glass on the island.

"But I want to help you."

Sebastian cut a deep gash on his finger, dark crimson blood flowed out. He removed his finger before the blood could drip on the island. He lifted the finger up to Claude's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded lightly.

Claude nodded and captured Sebastian's finger in his mouth. He drank his finger blood. The blood helped soothe the burning and pain in Claude's mouth and throat. It even rejuvenated him some. Enough to breathe correctly and stand and move on his own.

He let go and smiled weakly at Sebastian.

"Thank you."

Sebastian kissed him lightly and tussled his hair, "Anytime, Claude."

After, Claude took a bath and changed into clothes similar to Sebastian's. He then joined him in bed.

Sebastian laid on his stomach reading a hefty book. Claude laid next to him but in his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I have to thank you again for helping me."

Sebastian marked his place and snuggled next to Claude.

"I worry for you love."

"Again with that word," Claude breathed.

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's wrong with love?"

"My parents said that love for anything besides themselves makes myself weak. And yet, you seem to use it all the time and still be physically, mentally, and emotionally stronger than me... Why is that?"

"Is that a spider's mentality? There is nothing wrong with loving anyone outside your nature."

Claude pouted.

"Say it," Sebastian purred.

"Say what?"

"'I love you'," I haven't heard it from you yet."

Claude rolled over and buried his face in the sheets.

"I don't think I can.."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes then tugged Claude's tail. Claude mewled loudly and purred, curling up.

"Say it.."

"No," Claude meowed.

Sebastian nibbled on the tip of his tail playfully.

"Ah!~ I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN!," he said fastly.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Do you mean it?"

Claude reached up and grabbed Sebadtian, pulling him down onto the sheets. He buried his face in his chest and kissed it.

"Yes."

They both chuckled and yawned.

"I'm tired...," Sebastian said.

Claude nodded and stroked Sebastian's ears one last time. Sebastian nuzzled into Claude's chest.

"I love you Claude," he whispered.

"I love you as well Sebastian," Claude replied slowly. Enjoying the word 'love' on his tongue for what seemed like the second time.

•••••••••••••••••TBC•••••••••••••••


	13. IntermissionIntro to OC's

::INTERMISSION/INTRO TO OC's::

[A/N: hey guys, remember those six subordinates that appeared in chapter nine? Yeah, those are my oc's. And I wanted to dedicate this "chapter" to their looks and stuff. Just so I won't have to in the next chapter. You should read this so you won't get confused that much].

~Male Subordinates~

1.) Charles: [Albino] white hair up to ears, pink eyes, white ears and tail.

2.) Vincent: short black hair shaved on one side, olive green eyes, black ears and tail.

3.) Michael: long black hair [up to shoulder blades], light blue [platnium-like] eyes, black ears and tail.

~Female Subordinates~

1.) Alice: Dark brown curly, short hair, demon eyes [fushia], dark brown ears and tail.

2.) Marlo: Long black hair [goes up to waist], yellow eyes, black ears and tail.

3.) Cat: Short red hair [boyish type hairstyle], olive green eyes, red ears and tail.

The males just wear those capris that go below their knees.

The females wear a one-piece black suit that spans the length of their neck at stops at their mid thigh; sleeveless. Alice wears platform boots to give her added height because she is the shortest feline demoness. Cat and Marlo wear black boots [doc martins].

[A/N: So yeah sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter. I will update before Saturday with the official chapter with my oc launch. Uummm, in the mean time. Keep reviewing tell me what you think, what you think will happen, ideas if you have any [maybe I'll take them into consideration]... And yeah. Bye!^ c ^

**Thanks to all my favs./followers and reviewers.**


	14. Chapter 14

[A/N: If you skipped over chapter 13, I advise you go back and read it or you'll most likely get confused on this chapter..]

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

{::IN HELL::}

At Sebastian Michaelis' Estate (in the parlor room):

Vincent sat on an elegant leather couch, and toyed with a young woman's soul that he had received no more than an hour ago. He poked it and squished it as the soul floated absentmindedly in the air. "Would you just eat it already?," hissed Marlo from the corner of the room, she is brushing Alice's tail. Vincent smirked at her and dragged his tongue mockingly and dramatically along the soul, it wiggled. "Why? Does it make you hungry?"

Marlo bared her teeth and turned her focus back to Alice's tail. Cat (who appeared out of a wisp of black incense) sulked on the couch and kicked her feet up on the crystal coffee table. She drew out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. Cat's ears fell against her head, "This is no fun, when will Sebastian return?"

Michael: "It may take a while.."

Charles: "I hear that the boy he is serving has had him in contract for well over a year," he commented almost inaudibly.

Cat: "Well it's well over the time he should be in contract!"

Marlo: "What are we going to do about it anyway? We're just subordinates."

Vincent swallowed the soul and licked his fingers.

Vincent: "Sebastian is hiding something, I know what I saw underneath that cat's tongue, what's it's name...Claude?"

Cat: "You're just saying that because you're jealous."

Charles: "And because you really took a beating from Sebastian."

Vincent gulped and rubbed his neck, "That's not the point," he hissed, "Sebastian is hiding something, how can we trust him?"

Michael: "Because he never lies."

Vincent scoffed and cursed Sebastian in his mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

About an hour has passed and Pelham walked into the parlor. He narrowed his eyes at the feline subordinates who lounged on the couch and made a mess of the place.

"It'd be nice if you cats would clean up after yourselves," he said, walking over to pick up catnip and books off the floor.

Vincent licked his paw and rolled his eyes, "It's not our job.." Cat rolled onto the floor and bent down to come face-to-face with Pelham. She scratched his beak with her black nail.

"Take it easy little man."

Pelham shook with annoyance, "Don't push it 'kitten'."

The other five subordinates laughed.

Cat stood and hissed, "The name's Cat."

Marlo (who had Alice resting in her arms) looked at Pelham.

Marlo: "Hey, crow, do you mind getting us some treats?" Pelham ruffled his feathers angrily and straightened the coat of his butler attire.

"The name is Pelham, and the only demons whom I serve are Mr. Sebastian and my wife, as should you six (with of course). Come now, I've seen hell hounds and spider demons with more etiquette than you lot."

The six subordinates hissed in unison and their eyes flashed a demonic fushia.

Pelham chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and incense, leaving three black feathers to flutter to the ground.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

{Wednesday, June 12th::}

AT THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR

~In the morning~

Claude fluttered his eyes open to the golden sunlight that streaked through the window. He turned around to see Sebastian with his back towards Claude. Claude could tell he is still sleeping because of the rise and fall of his side. Claude smiled and flicked the tip of his tail a little. He sat up on his elbows and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's temple and whispered into his ear.

"Wake up."

Sebastian's ear twitched and he stirred lightly. Sebastian turned around and curled into a ball.

He groaned, "Not yet.."

He then bit Sebastian's nose playfully. Sebastian scrunched his nose and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck, burying his face in Claude's neck.

Claude laughed and pushed Sebastian playfully back onto the bed, he littered Sebastian's neck with chaste kisses and meowed. "Wake up.."

Sebastian opened one eye and released his hold on Claude to stretch.

"You play too much, Claude.. Im tired." Claude pouted and his ears fell back onto his head. He crossed his legs and rested his head on his knuckles.

Sebastian smirked lightly, flipped his pillow to the other side, and fluffed it. Next he laid his head down on it and shut his eyes. "Much better," he mused.

Claude rolled his eyes and front flipped from the bed, landing gracefully on all fours without a sound. Claude left in a heartbeat.

Claude popped another caramelized berry into his mouth and sighed, he leaned on the counter with a bored expression plastered on his face. When he finished he returned back to the bedroom. He cracked the door open slightly and sighed when he noticed Sebastian resting peacefully on his back. He got to the bed and sat atop Sebastian, he placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's head.

"You sleep to much Sebastian."

"..I'm not sleeping, I was waiting for you patiently."

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled. He placed his hands on Claude's hips.

Claude bent down and placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Finally have the courage to say it?"

Claude nodded and kissed him again.

There was a clash of glass on the floor and a deep gasp from the corner of the room. Claude and Sebastian turned their heads with wide eyes. They saw Pelham, his mouth was wide open and edible rose petals, hell berries, and broken glass surrounded his feet.

"My lord!," he cried.

"Pelham," Sebastian breathed.

"Sebastian?," Claude asked looking back down at him.

Pelham shook with anger, his feathers were molting and he started to grow into a humongous crow beast. Pelham in his beastly form towered over the two demon-hybrids.

"You shall not touch him!," he squawked.

Pelham grabbed Claude and hurled him through the wall.

Claude landed on his feet and hissed, Pelham burst through the wall, making an even bigger hole and squawked at Claude. Pelham brought a scarred feathered fist down at Claude. Claude dodged it and jumped on the ceiling. He started to crawl at inhuman speed away from Pelham. Pelham followed swiftly to exterminate the spider he saw touching his master.

From inside the room Sebastian sighed and rose from the bed. He fixed the wall and any remaining mess and followed slowly behind the two.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

Claude jumped into the air and dodged the sharp ended feathers Pelham hurled at him. Claude spread his fingers apart and crossed his arms over his chest. Sharp threads of spider's silk emerged from his fingertips. He lashed them at Pelham like whips. The threads cut Pelham's body, dissecting it into many parts. Pelham grunted and his body parts evaporated into thin air. All he had left is his head.

Claude snickered.

"You never knew spider," he spat, "Crow demons can regenerate you filthy bastard!" Pelham rapidly grew another body and grabbed Claude in his huge fist, and slammed him onto the table. Claude grunted.

"Time to exterminate you, you've defiled my master by touching him!"

Claude's eyes changed to their demonic fushia color and six long, and pointed spider legs grew from his back. Pelham grunted and released him, Claude's spider legs had pierced Pelham's hand and made it bleed. He clutched it to his chest. The spider legs that protruded from Claude's back sank themselves into the floor, the legs hoisted Claude up so he was at face level with Pelham. They both narrowed their eyes at eachother. Claude hissed, Pelham growled and squawked.

"Enough."

Pelham and Claude turned to see Sebastian, with his arms crossed over his chest in the doorway of the dining room.

"Sebastian."

"My lord."

Sebastian raised his hand, "Save it, both of you."

Pelham shrank back down to his three foot self, and Claude's spider legs returned to his back.

Sebastian walked to them.

"Pelham, you shall not harm my lover," he commanded.

"But! Mr.-Mr. Sebastian!"

"This is an order Pelham," he boomed.

Pelham bowed his head, "Yes Mr. Sebastian.."

Sebastian walked towards Claude and placed his hands on either side of his face.

"Are you alright, Claude?"

Claude nodded.

The sight of the two demons made Pelham sick to his stomach, but he just stood there, like the obedient butler he is.

"Pelham, return to Hell, and do not speak of this to anyone," Sebastian commanded.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian," Pelham bowed his head and disappeared into a whir of black smoke and incense; leaving three feathers behind to flutter to the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

{::IN HELL::}

At Sebastian Michaelis' Estate

Pelham sweeped the estate halls in frustration. He grumbled under his breath and cursed the spider into another eternal happened to be passing by, dirty plates in her hands. She smirked and stooped down to Pelham's level. "What's ruffling your feathers Pelham?," she asked sweetly and mockingly. She took one hand and patted the top of his head. Pelham growled and hit Cat on the top of her head with the broom, it broke in two. Cat's eyes widened, then narrowed. She dropped the plates to hoist Pelham up by the front of his suit.

"Lemme ask again," she hissed, "Why are you so pissed crow?"

"It is none of your concern 'kitten'."

Cat grunted and slung Pelham over her shoulder. Pelham kicked and screamed, "Unhand me demoness! Where are you taking me?"

Cat snickered, "To drag some answers out that beak of yours."

Pelham sat grudgingly in a chair, his arms crossed his chest. The six subordinates surrounded him.

Marlo: "Talk already."

Michael: "You idiots are wasting your time."

Vincent: "Once he tells us what's up, it'll be worth it."

Charles: "You don't know that for a fact."

Vincent placed his hands on either arm of the chair and looked Pelham in the eyes.

Vincent: "What's gotten you so upset..spill it."

The subordinates continued to question him. Pelham (giving into temptation as a demon) grinned devilishly.

Pelham: "You six wish to know?"

They nodded.

Pelham chuckled, "Well, I ran into a pest on my way to visit Mr. Sebastian.."

Marlo: "What kind of pest?"

Pelham: " A spider, and I wish to exterminate it."

Cat and Vincent moved to either side of Pelham and bent to whisper in his ears,

"Tell us everything," they persuaded slyly, simultaneously.

Pelham grinned as wide as he could, happy to disobey Sebastian to rid him of a certain spider.

•••••••••••••••TBC••••••••••••••••••••••

[A/N: Hey! Your reviews help me a lot, tell me what you think ^_^...please? 0_o]


	15. Chapter 15

{IN HELL:}

~ At Sebastian Michaelis' Estate (in the grand library)

"I knew I wasn't insane!," Vincent exclaimed as he slammed a heavy book down on the table. Dust flew from underneath it. Cat coughed and waved her hand to shoo the dust away.

"Why are we in here?," Alice quietly asked, her tail drew imaginary question marks in the air, and she pressed closer to Marlo's chest. Marlo smiled and stroked Alice's hair.

Marlo: "We're here to...uh...why are we here?"

Marlo turned to Charles. Charles pointed to Vincent.

Charles: "Vincent is trying to prove to us that the emblem underneath that cat's tongue is real."

Michael crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Michael: "Not that this buffoon will prove anything."

Vincent hissed at him.

Vincent: "The least you guys could do is help me look.."

Cat: "What are we suppose to look for?" Cat slid a book from one of the shelves and flipped through it.

Vincent had a fountain pen and parchment paper appear out of thin air. He scribbled rapidly an upside down star pentagram inside of a pentagon.

"The emblem is green," he said finishing it. The five subordinates nodded and pulled books from shelves.

Two tedious hours passed until Alice raised her hand.

Alice: "I think I found it.."

The subordinates crowded around Alice and stared at the page she pointed to. Charles picked the book up and read it;

Charles: "It says here that this is the demonic emblem of Hannah Anafeloz, she is a demoness and witch hybrid. Her mother being a witch, her father a barbaric demon. Her abilities include vast knowledge of potions and spells, regeneration, adaptivness of many environments, and...ohh my.." Charles' ears perked up.

Michael: "What is it?"

Charles: "..Hannah Anafeloz carries the ancient demon sword, Laevateinn, inside of her body.."

Marlo: "Wow."

Alice: "..."

Michael: "Impressive."

Cat: "Hmnph.." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Vincent laughed and everyone turned to him, all their ears except his perked.

Cat: "Why are you laughing brother?"

[A/N: Sorry I didn't tell you guys till' now. Cat and Vincent are siblings. Marlo and Alice are lovers. Michael and Charles are friends~sorry!^_^]

Vincent: "This could work.." He held a pose of thoughtfulness and his tail swayed curiously.

Michael: "Curiosity killed the cat."

Vincent: "Aye, but not this cat. Pelham told us that Sebastian has become...lovers with a spider demon Claude; and we just discovered that Hannah Anafeloz turned 'Claude' into a cat, transforming him into a spider and feline hybrid."

Charles: "She had to of had a reason.."

Cat: "Maybe she was just disgusted the spider man, I mean, I wouldn't blame her.."

Marlo: "It could have been envy.."

Vincent: "Whatever it is, we could use her."

Cat: "Use her?"

Vincent smirked devilishly: "Hai, in exterminating Claude Faustus. Pelham did say Claude is a pest that needs immediate and permanent removal."

Alice: "What about Sebastian?"

Vincent thought out loud: "Sebastian becoming lovers with a spider demon is a sign of betrayal to his own kind. If any of the feline or crow arch demons found out, Sebastian could be banned from the feline and crow domain, maybe even punished."

Cat: "Maybe we can prevent that.."

Alice:"How?"

Cat tapped her temple.

Cat: "Brainwashing, you know, changing the way he thinks about this spider.."

Charles: "...It might work, we can kill Claude first, capture Sebastian, and then brainwash him. I know some techniques in the art of persuasion and mind control.."

Marlo hugged Alice tight.

Marlo: "It's risky.."

Vincent: "Believe me, it'll work, we just have to be cautious."

Michael: "So what do we do now?"

Black smoke and incense began to circle around them and Vincent's eyes flashed a demonic pinkish-purple. Soon followed by the others' eyes as well.

Vincent laughed.

Vincent: "It's time for a little negotiation guys."

The smoke and incense grew thicker and the subordinates disappeared.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

{Wednesday, June 12th::}

~Late Afternoon~

AT THE TRANCY ESTATE (in the rose garden::)

"Checkmate." Alois finished the game with a proud smirk. Luka looked at the board with wide eyes. He smiled up and Alois with closed eyes.

"Big brother is such a good chess player."

Alois laughed and patted Luka' head.

"I'm not that good Luka. Come, let's go inside."

Luka bounced up and took Alois's hand. (Luka is wearing a white shirt, beige capris, and suspenders, along with brown boots.) The two brothers walked into the parlor where they were greeted by Hannah. Hannah changed back into her maid outfit and held two cups of tea on a silver platter, accompanied by two slices of apple pie.

Hannah: "You two stayed out there for quite some time." She had a content smile on her face.

Luka: "Well big brother is so good at chess, I called so many re-do's."

Hannah smiled wider and handed them their refreshments once they sat down.

Hannah looked towards the window and witnessed the sun slowly beginning to set.

She turned back to the giggling duo on the couch.

"The sun is starting to set, I'll go make dinner while you two get ready."

Hannah walked out to prepare dinner.

/

Alois and Luka finished their dinner and bounded into the wash room to take a bubble bath. Hannah smiled as she cleaned the table, she started humming a song. About 45 minutes passed and Alois and Luka were finished with their bath. Hannah dressed them in their night shirts and tucked them into Alois's wide bed. Before they fell into slumber, Luka asked her to sing a song. Hannah obliged and sang to them a song in Welsh.

[A/N: Refer to the song Hannah sang in season two of Kuroshitsuji, it was either the second to last or last episode.]

When she was sure they were asleep, she left for the kitchen. The triplets were in there too, wiping the counters and sweeping the floors. Hannah helped them.

Thompson: "It's so calm now."

Canterbury: "Not as noisy."

Timber: "It's boring though."

Hannah: "Well I think it feels nice.."

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The four demons looked up rapidly and rushed to the front room. They stood (weapons in hand) on the top of the grand staircase. Their eyes flashed a demonic fushia-pink.

The doors finally flew open with a slam! A piercing cold breeze blew in; followed by black incense that twirled in fast whirlwinds in six spots, side by side to each other.

Hannah's eyes narrowed and she clutched tighter to the blades she held.

Six black forms began to appear from the whirlwinds, all of them wearing black hoods.

The two forms who stood in the middle removed their hoods. One had short red hair and red ears [Cat], the other had hair that is shaved fashionably on one side with black ears [Vincent]. Both of their eyes flashed a pinkish-purple.

Cat smirked: "Hannah Anafeloz.."

Vincent: "We've come to make a negotiation."

••••••••••••••••••TBC•••••••••••••••••••


	16. Chapter 16

{Thursday, June 13th::}

Midnight

AT THE TRANCY MANOR (in the parlor):

The triplets poured the six subordinates a perfectly brewed tea Hannah prepared herself. The subordinates sat side by side on the lilac sofa, and when the triplets finished pouring tea they stood behind the sofa Hannah sat on. The only light in the room came from three cherry black candles that sat on the middle of the coffee table that is placed between the two sofas. The candle light cast some shadow on everyone's face, and everyone is still and silent.

Cat picked up her tea and slowly sipped it, before she swallowed a firm hand grasped her cheeks. It is Vincent.

"Don't swallow," he commanded.

Cat asked why but with the tea in her mouth it sounded like "vhye?"

Charles picked up his own teacup and sniffed the brown liquid.

Charles: "This is poison.."

Cat's eyes widened in shock.

Marlo sniffed her own tea instantly recognizing the poison.

Marlo: "This is 'Eye of Newt's' poison it's the simplest poison, but it has the ability to burn the victim's body from the inside out."

Alice looked down into her cup calmly: "Theres some in my cup too.."

Michael crossed his arms: "That's a witch demoness for you."

Vincent released his sister's cheeks as she sputtered and spit the tea back into the cup. She began coughing. Vincent patted her back and smiled with closed eyes at Hannah.

Vincent: "I'm impressed Ms. Anafeloz, you almost had us."

Hannah scowled: "Almost isn't good enough, I want you felines out. Now"

Vincent raises his hands in mock surrender: "We mean you nor the inhabitants of this estate any harm, we merely wish to negotiate with you."

Hannah balled her fists: "There is nothing to negotiate."

Vincent: "Please, Ms. Anafeloz, calm down we just need your assistance in a little extermination."

"Extermination of what?," a small boy's voice asked. All the demon's and demoness' heads turned to see a small boy standing in the doorway of the parlor with a white night shirt on.

Marlo: "Who is..."

Hannah: "Luka."

Hannah rushed over to the small boy and placed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

Hannah: "What are you doing up?"

Luka rubbed his eye innocently and yawned.

Luka: "I heard a noise and came to find you...who are these people?"

Cat (who finished coughing) spoke: "We are Sebastian Michaelis' subordinates, and we've come to ask for the help of Ms. Anafeloz in killing Sebastian's lover Claude Faustus."

Luka's eyes widened and he walked towards the subordinates. He stood on the other side of the table [facing the subordinates] the light from the candles cast shadows on his face, making him seem older and more sinister.

Luka: "You know Sebastian and Claude?"

He spoke slowly and quietly, sending shivers up the subordinates spines.

Michael: "We only know Sebastian.."

Charles: "A...friend of ours witnessed Sebastian and Claude acting very affectionate towards each other and told us.."

Alice: "We wish to kill Claude Faustus and save Sebastian. A feline or crow engaging rather romantically with a spider is an act of betrayal. If any of the crow or feline arch demons found out, Sebastian could be banished or punished..."

Alice held Marlo's hand in hers anxiously.

Luka looked at them rather emotionlessly.

Luka: "So you'll kill the spider but not the crow? Hasn't Sebastian already betrayed you six, what's the point in saving him?"

Cat: "Yes but..."

Luka: "If Sebastian knew any better, don't you think he would of killed Claude already? If you think about it, Sebastian might be against you guys...and your friend. He could be planning to kill you."

Vincent: "He has a point.."

The five felines turned to Vincent who had his head cast down. Cat gripped his shoulder tightly and whispered harshly into his ear.

Cat: "You're not actually considering this are you?"

Vincent picked his head up.

Vincent: "When I fought with Sebastian the other day he almost killed me, protecting that thing!"

Michael nodded: "So it seems he is against us.."

Alice: "Well what do we do now?"

Charles: "From what it's sounding like, if we don't act now our lives could be at stake.."

Marlo: "Are we decided now?"

The subordinates nodded and each other and turned towards Luka.

Vincent: "Luka, we desire Ms. Anafeloz's and your assistance in killing Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus for the sake of our lives and other future events, do you wish to comply?"

Luka smiled sadistically and giggled creepily. He nodded and smiled at Hannah with closed eyes.

Luka: "Now we have even more people to make big brother happy!" he ran to the doorway and put a finger to his lips.

Luka: "Big brother is still sleeping, but I can take you to your rooms." Luka tiptoed playfully down the dark hallway, his giggling echoing eerily through the hallway. The subordinates nodded at Hannah and the triplets and followed Luka down the dark hallway. Hannah and the triplets were alone in the parlor.

Thompson: "Luka is scary."

Timber: "Mmmn, very scary.."

Canterbury: "He needs his head fixed, sadistic creep."

All three triplets looked at Hannah and spoke: "What happens now Hannah?"

Hannah's face is unreadable, she looked at them with small concern.

Hannah: "I don't know.."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••TBC••••••••••••••••••••• •

[A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty short sorry. And there is no fluffy kitty ClaudexSebastian scenes anywhere in this chapter *wwaahh*. But there will be soon. In the meantime review! And thanks for my many followers/favorites.]


	17. Dance with me PART 1

DANCE WITH ME PART 1-

{Thursday, June 13th::}

EARLY MORNING

At the Phantomhive Estate:

Sebastian stood unnoticeably in the ballroom doorway; lively orchestra music from the phonograph [gramaphone] filled the ballroom with a lovely melody and sound. Sebastian smiled warmly as his crimson eyes followed Claude's body. Claude twirled and spun gracefully with the tempo of the music. When the tempo would pick up, Claude danced faster, when it slowed-he did the same. Claude is wearing nothing but the black, stretchy capris. Claude performed a few cabrioles when he noticed the music reaching the end.

At this point the sun began to steadily rise outside, it started to bathe the ballroom in and orange glow through the huge windows. The rising sun acted as a clock to Claude; waiting for the right moment to fully rise once Claude finished his dancing perfectly. Sebastian watched his lover with anticipation, completely engrossed in the ethereal form before him.

The music playing from the phonograph is reaching its last notes and the tempo increased rapidly. During this increase in tempo, Claude performed petite jetes around the ballroom. On the last possible note he leaped high into the air with a grand jete, the same moment the sun had fully risen.

Sebastian stared in awe as Claude appeared to be suspended in the air, the young glow from the sun highlighted Claude's muscles, his form.

Claude landed on his two feet with cat-like grace, he faces the window. Claude's tail swished back and forth fluidly and his ears twitched excitedly every few seconds, he is breathing deep and his violet-black hair sat unruly on his head. Claude is completely oblivious of Sebastian.

Sebastian applauded his lover, laughed, and stalked towards him.

Sebastian: "Bravo, bravo. Encore!"

Claude turned around and widened his eyes a little: "Sebastian? I thought you were-"

Sebastian: "Still sleeping?"

Claude nodded: "I didn't want to disturb you, you looked like you were enjoying your slumber."

Sebastian placed a hand on Claude's face, he traced Claude's brow with his thumb, and placed a soft kiss on it.

Sebastian: "Well you should wake me up with you more often, this is surely a rare sight to see my love."

Claude closed his eyes, relishing the touch of Sebastian's kiss on his skin.

Claude: "I'll try and keep that in mind."

Sebastian smiled and slowly backed away from Claude, he unbuttoned his white shirt (whilst keeping eye contact) and let the loose garment slip from his shoulders.

Sebastian: "I can't remember the last time I've enjoyed watching someone dance.."

Sebastian twirled across the room fluidly to the phonograph. He set another record to play and began dancing alone to the ballroom music with elegance.

Once he was a few feet away from Claude he stood with both his heels together and he held his hand out to Claude as an invitation to dance, with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian: "Shall we dance?"

Claude smiled and bowed: "With pleasure."

Sebastian intertwined Claude's left hand with his right, and Sebastian rested his left hand on Claude's hip; Claude rested his right hand on Sebastian's hip.

Once they were in position they started dancing.

One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Claude spun Sebastian underneath his arm and dipped him. Sebastian straightened back up from the dip and laughed.

Sebastian: "Wonderful." His tail swished happily.

Claude smiled: "You seem to be very energetic today."

Sebastian: "Is that so?"

Sebastian caught Claude off guard by placing a arm underneath his behind, lifting him up into the air, and twirling gracefully across the ballroom floor. Sebastian slowed to a stop and dipped Claude this time, he placed a quick kiss on his lips.

The music began to slow.

Claude had two feet on the ground and moved both his hands to Sebastian's hips, Sebastian mirrored this action. They began to sway slowly to the music, their tails began to curl around each other.

Sebastian whispered into Claude's ear: "We need to leave this place."

Claude's ear twitched: "Come again?"

Sebastian: "I wish...to take you out..."

Claude: "..."

Sebastian kissed his neck lovingly: "I want to spoil you.."

Claude: "...You've already done enough for me.."

Sebastian hummed: "..Yes but, a demon who has been transformed into a cat by a witch, thrown out of his own master's estate, and void to a contract that will most likely help him get a good meal to eat...deserves...a chance to indulge in the spoilings of his lover.."

Claude hummed: "..That sounds wonderful, but how can-"

Sebastian bit his ear.

Sebastian: "You can find a way to repay me later.."

The music stopped and their dance ended, they both bowed to each other.

Sebastian intertwined his hand with Claude and they both walked out of the ballroom to prepare for a day full of spoil[ings].

TBC

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

[A/N: What?! Two-parter? Yes, two-parter. I kept you guys waiting wwaayy too long. It's "prepare for the finals" week at my school so I'm busy with final projects and what not.

Anyway, this is a two-parter because there is more to this chapter but I wanted to get some of it up today. There will be more cat ClaudexSebastian "fluffy romance action" stuff between the days of Friday and Saturday; so keep reading...and REVIEWING! (Your guy's reviews really keep me going on this story.)

So bye!^_^

RM2199]


	18. Dance with me part 2

[A/N: I don't write smut, but this is as close as I'm gonna get. Lemme just call it a..."rough fluff"] [By the way this chapter wrote itself, it possessed me to type it and bring it to you guys. Enjoy it^_^ sorry for the late update. But this is worth the wait.]

DANCE WITH ME PART 2-

{Thursday, June 13th::}

MORNING 9:00am

IN LONDON

The two demon hybrids walked down the cobble stone streets of London. The streets are crowded with many men, women, and children of every class. Claude and Sebastian laced their fingers together, drawing some stares, looks of confusion, disgust, and here and there a friendly smile; they could hardly care, they were unashamed.

They both wore casual wear: dark trousers, black gloves, a new white button-up shirt (rolled up to the elbows), a vest, a tie, and black dress shoes. Sebastian's vest is black with a brown back, his tie is black. Claude's vest is black with a dark purple back and he is wearing a dark purple victorian bow tie.

Because Claude is unable to control who sees his cat ears and tail, he hid his ears underneath a black hat, trimmed with a purple ribbon, and wrapped his tail comfortably around his right leg. Sebastian is able to control this, so he needn't a hat, or has to wrap his tail around his legs.

Sebastian caught sight of an ice cream vendor a few feet away from the bustling crowd. He smiled to himself and tugged on Claude's hand to walk towards the vendor.

Sebastian: "Come."

Claude: "Where are we going?"

Sebastian: "To try something sweet, my love."

They arrived to the vendor, Sebastian bought a vanilla ice cream and licked it. He smiled.

Sebastian: "I always do enjoy humans' invention of ice cream time to time, try some."

Sebastian held the treat out to Claude, Claude grimaced and turned his face away from the vanilla ice cream.

Claude: "I'd rather not, it doesn't look that intriguing."

Sebastian licked at the ice cream some more and purred only loud enough for Claude to hear.

Sebastian: "It won't hurt you to try any."

Claude shook his head: "No thanks.."

Sebastian's eyelids drooped in annoyance and he sighed lowly. He took Claude's hand again and they began to walk away from the vendor. The sweet treat was nearing its end and Sebastian smirked mischievously. Without Claude noticing, Sebastian scooped what was left of the creamy treat into his mouth with his tongue and held it on his tongue in his mouth. Next, he slinked an arm around Claude's waist, he spun them both out of the crowd and lightly pushed Claude back onto a shop window. (The ice cream cone was forgotten, and crushed in the crowd.)

Sebastian lifted Claude's arms from his sides and pinned them on either side of Claude's head on the window; he intertwined their fingers. Claude stared at him in confusion.

Claude: "Sebas-"

His words were stopped when a cold tongue invaded his mouth. Said tongue pushed the remaining vanilla ice cream into his mouth. A light blush settled on Claude's cheeks and he closed his eyes. Sweet flavor from both the ice cream and Sebastian burst onto his tongue. Claude swallowed the ice cream, purred, and kissed Sebastian back, hoping for more.

Sebastian broke the kiss and licked his own lips.

Claude's ears drooped under his hat: "There isn't any more?"

Sebastian chuckled: "No, you should of took up my offer when you had the chance Claude, you'll have to wait until next time, not here though."

Claude pouted.

Sebastian whispered to Claude: "Come now, there is a time and place for everything love. Besides, the public is growing quite disgusted of our affection, I can feel them boring holes in my back with their eyes. And, I have an idea."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

11:00 am

AT THE BEACH

The beach that rested on the outskirts of London caught the interest of the two lovers. Before they arrived at the lively place, Sebastian made sure to stop by the small market to buy a few things; mainly fruit and food ingredients, a thick blanket, and a picnic basket.

They walked barefoot to a deserted part of the beach, one that was farthest away from the town. Sebastian spread a thick blanket he'd bought over the soft, white sand. They sat on the blanket, Sebastian opened the basket and retrieved the food. With the help of his demonic abilities he created one strawberry shortcake with whipped cream and raspberry tea.

Claude looked skeptical: "Only one?"

Sebastian hummed as he retrieved a sharp fork hidden in his sleeve and cut the shortcake. He tilted Claude's chin up some and slipped the dessert into Claude's mouth. Claude purred and licked the fork.

Claude: "Mmm, it's delicious Sebastian."

Sebastian: "Glad to hear that."

Claude removed his glove with his teeth and scooped whipped cream on his finger. He scooted closer to Sebastian and fed him the whipped cream by his finger.

Sebastian: "I'm a grown man, you don't have to feed me."

Claude scooped another: "Yes, but you are a rather messy eater my dear." He wiped the cream on the tip of Sebastian nose and chuckled, Sebastian hissed and scooped his own whipped cream, flinging it on Claude's cheek.

It was Sebastian's turn to laugh as Claude bared his fangs.

Sebastian: "No fun when you fall victim, huh?"

Claude pushed Sebastian onto his back and gently climbed atop of him. Claude places both his hands on Sebastian's chest (much like he would do when he was in cat form.) Sebastian slipped his hands to Claude's back.

Claude: "No, it's not. But it is fun when I can be cute with you like this."

Claude's golden eyes widened like a kitten's, he shook his head free of his hat, and he unlatched his tail from his leg and slipped it out his pants. Claude tilted his head to the side and meowed.

Sebastian's eyes widened, his mouth formed an "o", and he smirked: "Oiya, oiya. Aren't you acting very mischievous today."

Claude licked the cream of Sebastian's nose and purred. He nuzzled his head into Sebastian's chest.

Claude: "I just want to play~"

Sebastian smiled devishly.

Sebastian flipped Claude over and sat on top of him. Sebastian grew out his black cat tail and ears.

Sebastian: "If you want to play, you need to play rough my love." He bent and licked the whipped cream off of Claude's cheek. Then he bit Claude's ear playfully. Claude grinned and ran his hands through the other's hair, scratching behind his ears. This action made Sebastian purr, blush, and curl into a ball on Claude's chest. Claude laughed when the other acted submissive on these rare occasions, he ran his hand down Sebastian's spine to his tail and tugged it playfully.

Sebastian hissed at Claude and bared his fangs: "I get so pissed when you do that!"

Claude's ears drooped and he spoke sarcastically: "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my dear."

Sebastian 'tsked', he flipped Claude to his stomach and ghosted his hands down to Claude's tail this time. He tugged on it and curled it around his finger. Claude flushed and meowed loudly.

Sebastian chuckled: "You like it rough."

Claude clutched the blanket and grimaced: "Please refrain yourself from saying that."

Sebastian arched a brow: "I don't know how any feline could enjoy this, it seems like it hurts." He tugged the tail repeatedly, making Claude curl into a ball.

Sebastian stopped once he found it too uncomfortable to look at and do. Claude uncurled himself just a little and and looked over his shoulder at Sebastian.

Claude: "Why'd you stop?"

Sebastian caught Claude by surprise and ripped Claude's clothes from his body, exposing his slightly muscular chest and his black mid-thigh capris. Sebastian repeated this action with himself.

Claude sat up just as soon as Sebastian's naked arms wrapped around Claude's neck, he lightly nipped at Claude's neck.

Sebastian: "Let's play."

Sebastian stood, he held his hand out to help Claude up. They walked to the damp sand, the warm water curled around their feet, as a way of inviting them in.

Claude: "I don't know about this."

Sebastian smiled: "It'll be fun love," Sebastian reached down to smack Claude's behind, "Get in there." Claude jumped when his behind was slapped and be fell into the water. Sebastian laughed, Claude hissed and grabbed Sebastian by the ankles pulling him down. He landed with a plop! on his behind. Claude splashed Sebastian with water and stood up to run farther into the waves. Sebastian followed him and grabbed him from behind by the waist. They fell into the waves laughing. Claude wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck while Sebastian's hands wrapped around Claude's waist. They bobbed up and down in the water to stay afloat.

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together and their noses touched.

Sebastian: "Claude.."

Claude smiled: "Yes?"

Sebastian: "Wave."

Claude: "Wave?"

Sebastian smirked: "Duck."

He dipped Claude and himself underneath the water just as a monstrous wave crashed above them. The crash of the wave from above had The two swirling in the ruckus below, they still had a hold on each other. Once they were sure it was over they poked their heads out the water.

Claude sighed and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian raked his hands through the wet mess of Claude's hair.

Sebastian: "Tired love?"

Claude nodded: "A little, Hannah must be doing a lot of orders for Alois, I can feel his soul energy draining.."

Sebastian's face twisted in utter disgust and annoyance at the sound of Hannah and Alois' names.

Sebastian: "Well then, let us leave.."

Claude shook his head and placed both his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and pressed their foreheads together again.

Claude: "But.. I'm having too much fun Sebastian."

Claude kissed Sebastian; two kisses turned into three then four. Sebastian broke the chain of kisses and held onto Claude tightly just in case.

Sebastian: "No. I need to take you home, it's not even four and you're already tired, love. You're pathetic."

Claude pouted: "It isn't my fault."

Sebastian kissed him deeper this time: "Of course it isn't, let's leave now."

Sebastian held onto Claude's waist and Claude draped an arm around Sebastian's neck for support. They reached the damp sand and stopped when they saw something rather surprising.

"Leaving so soon?," a female voice asked.

"We just got here," a male voice pouted mockingly.

Claude and Sebastian's eyes widened.

Standing a good ten feet from them were the six subordinates, Cat and Vincent stood in the middle of them. They all were disguised as upper class men and women. Standing behind the subordinates were Hannah, Luka, Alois, and the triplets. Alois stood in front of Hannah with an outraged expression on his face, Hannah is holding a smirking Luka's hand. And the triplets stood to the right of Hannah.

Sebastian: "You.. Why are-"

Luka: "No words Sebastian?" He giggled manically, "That's okay, this is a surprise for big brother." Luka's giggling stopped suddenly and his voice became serious, "A surprise for you bastards too...it's a good day to die, and you're dying together."

Alois walked forward and stood before them all, he faced Claude and Sebastian. He grimaced once he saw them two.

Claude: "Dana-sama.."

Alois looked at Claude and narrowed his eyes.

Alois: "Hannah, Luka, subordinates, you three.."

All eleven of them bowed: "Hai.?"

Alois: "Kill them." He stuck his tongue out, baring Hannah's glowing seal and sealed the command.

Claude and Sebastian's eyes widened more.

All eleven of them looked up, the demon and demoness' eyes glowed fushia-pink, and Luka smiled in a rather deranged manner.

All eleven of them: "Yes your Highness!"

•••••••••••••••TBC•••••••••••••••••••••••

[A/N: Oh crap, stupid cliffhanger. I know, I know. It's like eleven at night so Saturday isn't over yet! This chapter drained my energy how Hannah is draining Claude from his energy from Alois' soul. More to come!^_^]


	19. Chapter 19

11:45 am

~ AT THE BEACH::

The subordinates discarded their disguises revealing their true appearances. Cat swiftly disappeared into a whiff of black insence, she appeared in front of Claude and Sebastian. With a sadistic smirk she forcefully grabbed Sebastian by his neck and tore him from his hold on Claude. She flung him far across the beach.

Sebastian landed on all fours, he growled deeply and his eyes flashed pinkish-fushia. He ran at an inhuman speed towards Cat, he jumped in the air and kicked her in her stomach with both feet. She flew across the sand and landed with a grunt.

Sebastian turned towards Claude, placed a hand on either side of his neck, and forcefully pulled him forward and planted a hard and rough kiss to his lips. He bit Claude's lower lip (forceful enough to draw blood) and whispered to him.

Sebastian was breathing deeply and he whispered roughly: "Fight for the hell of it Claude, I want you ugly, I don't care if you're tired, and I certainly do not want to see you dead my love."

Claude grinned slyly and his eyes flashed purple-pinkish, he bit the left side of Sebastian's lower lip: "Will do, Sebastian."

With one last, hard and quick kiss, Claude flipped over Sebastian just in time to kick Charles in the nose. Sebastian smiled at his lover and blocked Cat's attack.

Vincent pounced at Sebastian landing on his back, Vincent wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's neck, almost like he is about to choke him. Next he dug his claws into Sebastian's hair and pulled his head back. Sebastian clenched his teeth and breathed deeply through his nostrils. Cat ran at Sebastian and prepared to kick him in the stomach. Sebastian cracked his crimson eye open to gather what was about to happen. In one fluid moment he turned around so Vincent's back faced the direction of Cat's foot. Instead of Cat kicking Sebastian's stomach, she kicked Vincent in his spine.

Vincent growled: "AwwhHHNNN! Cat you slut!"

Sebastian took the moment to reach up behind him and dig his claws into Vincent's shoulder blades. He drew blood and a scream from Vincent. With a grunt Sebastian was able to flip Vincent from his back and slam him forcefully onto the white sand; which now stained red from his blood. Vincent placed his hands on his lower back and arched his back in suffering and pain.

Sebastian turned towards Cat quickly and grabbed her by her ribs, he squeezed until he heard a painful pop! and a rush of blood. Cat threw her head back and screamed. Sebastian smiled with a sick pleasure and grabbed her by her short red hair (which happened to match the blood that began to trail out her gaping mouth) he brought her closely to his face and licked a trail of blood slowly. Next he bit on her jaw bone and heard it crack. A scream stopped in her throat as she choked on her sobs and her eyes pooled with tears.

He whispered into her ear: "You've over estimated yourselves.."

Cat sobbed.

Sebastian: "And you've under estimated Claude and I.."

Cat pleaded: "P-please, S-sebas...tian.."

Sebastian: "Please what my dear?"

Cat: "S-spare me...for-forgive me...please.."

Sebastian chuckled deeply and bit her ear drawing blood: "Before there was Claude, you were my favorite little cat.."

Cat: "I-it wasn't us! We- we were going to spare you! We only wanted your s-safety! It was P-Pelham, he t-told us about you and Claude. And that c-child, Luca, he persuaded us t-to kill you and Claude!"

Sebastian tsked: "What ever happened to your cocky behavior Cat? I miss that...And now you're blaming a child.. Who's no older than ten."

Cat: "I-I'm s-sorry.."

Sebastian: "And where are your friends to come and save you?"

Cat: "..F-fighting..."

Sebastian: "It has only been one minute Cat, and I will kill you for separating me from my love."

He reached up and cupped her tear stained cheeks, he pressed a mockingly, light kiss to her lips that meant nothing. He was about to break her neck before there was a gunshot and Sebastian's shoulder began to bleed.

He dropped Cat absentmindedly to hold his wounded shoulder, he dug it out his shoulder and threw it into the water. He turned to see Alice standing with a shotgun with an angry Vincent standing next to her.

Sebastian spat into the ground: "Where'd that come from?"

Alice kept a straight face and spoke gently almost shyly: "Hannah's breasts you idiot."

Sebastian bangs fell in front of his face making him appear sinister he smirked: "Well then subordinates, looks like it's two against one."

Alice smiled at fired again, aiming for Sebastian's head.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

BANG!

Claude looked over his shoulder to keep Sebastian in check, it was the second time he heard a gunshot. He noticed that Sebastian seemed to be fending off pretty well. Claude did feel a bit jealous when he spot Sebastian press his lips to the red-headed Cat's mouth; even if he knew Sebastian didn't even mean anything in the kiss. Claude arched his back, ducked all the way to the ground and used his toes to balance himself as Charles and Michael kicked at him from either side of himself. He arched back up fluidly and sucker punched Michael in the jaw. Next he somersaulted over Charles and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pulled Charles backwards to where his back arched. Charles yelped as Claude brought his knee up to knee Charles in the middle of his spine. Claude could sense someone else behind him, it is Marlo. Claude pulled Charles up by his hair and used Charles as a type of fleshy weapon to fight Marlo. Claude lifted up Charles into the air and slammed him into Marlo repeatedly. Next, Claude tripped Marlo, he kicked her in mid-air, sending her crashing into the blue waves. Michael regained his composure and charged for Claude. Claude used Charles to block all of Michael's attacks.

Charles yelled at Michael: "Stop trying to charge at him, you're harming me!"

Michael mumbled: "At least, I'm making an effort instead of being used as a shield."

Claude had enough and tossed Charles to the side. Michael and Claude both raised their fists and swung at each other. Michael disappeared in whisp of black incense.

Claude looked around himself, carefully scanning his surroundings.

Michael appeared behind Claude, before Claude had time to react, Michael grabbed Claude's tail and pulled it.

Claude purred loudly: "Ah~!"

From that moment on, it seemed as if time stopped. The subordinates including Sebastian, the triplets, Hannah, Luca and Alois looked at Claude and Michael. Even Cat seems to acknowledge them as she slowly and laboringly stood.

Marlo: "Did he just...purr?"

Michael furrowed his brows and tugged Claude's tail again, another moan rose from Claude's throat.

Michael blushed: "...How..peculiar.."

Michael repeatedly pulled Claude's tail.

Claude purred: "Ah~ s-stop it. Your ah~ embarrassing me."

A pink blush settled on Claude's cheeks, his ears drooped rather adorably, and he twisted his arms over one another and held his tightly intertwined hands between his tightly crossed legs shyly.

Thompson: "Claude's excited.."

Timber: "He likes it rough."

Canterbury: "He looks rather cute.."

Claude smirked, happy his distraction worked. Without a second thought, Claude loosened himself from Michael's grip and placed his hand in the back of Michael's head. He then smashed Michael's head into the ground with an ear splitting and sloppy sounding crack!

Sebastian grinned and kicked the gun out of Alice's hand and grabbed it mid-air. He aimed it and shot the last bullet through her eyes.

Marlo noticed this and screamed: "Alice!"

Marlo shook with rage and ran at inhuman speed towards Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and used the butt of the gun to knock her in the head towards the ground. Once she fell, Sebastian skillfully twirled the gun like a baton in his hand and used it to stab Marlo in the middle of her chest. Her ribs cracked and she coughed up blood.

Sebastian lunged at Vincent and sat atop him on the ground. He pinned Vincent's hands to his sides.

Sebastian: "I should of killed you back in the manor those few days ago."

Vincent writhed in Sebastian's grip and spit at him: "Burn in Hell."

Sebastian chuckled: "I already have Vincent, such a funny thing to say to a demon."

An ax flew at Sebastian catching him off guard, he looked up to see the triplets standing a few feet away from him, kitchen and garden tools in their hands. Sebastian cursed under his breath as he punched Vincent harshly in the nose, breaking it and lunged at his next set of kill.

•••••••••••••••••••••

With Michael laying unconscious on the ground and Charles writhing in the floor in a sticky trap of Claude's webs. Claude stood a few feet away from Hannah, Alois, and Luca. Alois and Luca sat on the blanket Sebastian purchased while Hannah stood behind them. Claude took a careful step towards the three.

Claude: "Dana-sama.."

Alois: "Don't come near me.."

Claude obeyed and stopped: "Listen to me, Dana-sama.. I don't know why you are angered at me, but-"

Alois: "Save it! You know why! You betrayed me, you lied to me!" Tears began to form in his eyes.

Claude: "I've never-"

He was stopped when a certain strawberry shortcake struck him in the face. Luca threw it, and he stood glaring daggers at Claude.

Luca: " Shutup! You don't deserve him! I do... I do!"

Claude's eyes widened as Hannah bent down to comfort Luca.

Hannah: "Luca.."

Luca's eye twitched and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her down.

Luca: "No, kill him.."

Hannah's eyes widened at Luca's outburst and she stared at him with widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

Luca tugged on her hair repeatedly and cruelly. He yelled at her how a child screams for something they can't have: "KILL HIM! KILL THE DEMON!"

Hannah swallowed and nodded, she stood and painfully drew the demon sword out of her own body. Claude narrowed his eyes and made himself a shield out of his own webs.

Dark clouds began to roll in once she removed the sword from her body.

Hannah held the sword nervously and began their fight.

Claude tried his best to dodge the dangerous weapon, he ran backwards whilst dodging his head quickly away from Hannah's thrusts to avoid injury.

Claude's eyes drooped a little and he felt himself grow more weary, the loss of Alois's soul energy was taking a toll on his own energy, his body.

They arrived to the water, and both used their demonic abilities to skillfully balance on the water.

Claude spoke without emotion: "I'm getting tired Hannah, stop it."

Hannah struck Claude's shield, she leaned in closer to Claude's face to speak to him: "I won't, I'm in contract remember? And I need to fulfill Luca's wish."

Claude sighed tiredly: "You probably don't even wish to do this, Hannah, do you? Was it even meant to come this far you cocky witch?"

Hannah lowered the sword a little.

Hannah (thinking in her mind): "Too far? He might be right, this has gone too far.. But, I need to finish what I've started!"

She raised the sword and hit Claude's shield with enough force to break it to pieces. Claude tsked and got defensive by trying to dodge the sword yet again without a weapon.. Or shield.

Hannah thrusted the deadly sword at Claude numerous times, getting closer and closer to piercing his heart.

She began to slow and not try as hard once the gears in her mind started spinning and reality finally dawned on her.

~HANNAH'S P.O.V~

' All that built up jealousy over the course of these years...My jealousy for Claude Faustus. What was my task again? To get rid of Claude Faustus and fulfill Luca Maken's wishes to reunite with Dana-sam...No, Alois Trancy? It's gone too far. This wasn't suppose to happen this way, I've made a mistake on bringing Luca out of myself_I've created a monster it seems! Luca was most jealous of Claude, and I just fueled that burning jealousy.

It's all my fault, I don't want to do it anymore, I'm done..But, I need to finish this, if I don't, Luca won't permanently exist and Alois will be distressed. I wouldn't have fulfilled Luca's wish if I don't finish, and Claude or Sebastian would probably kill me...I need to finish...I'm sorry Claude, I regret it though..'

~END OF HANNAH'S P.O.V~

As Hannah finished thinking, the rain started pouring. Everything seemed to slow. Claude widened his eyes in fear as he slowly began to process what is happening, he is losing. Sebastian isn't able to do anything about it since he is still putting up a fight with two of the three triplets.

While blocking his face from being hacked by Canterbury's ax, he turned to see the tragic display that concerned his lover. Everyone, even the subordinates (who were gradually collecting themselves from the bloodied sand) noticed the final blow; the strike that would end their task as well.

Alois watched with a hard face, and Luca watched with his eyes wide and a psychotic grin on his face.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he began to run towards Hannah and Claude.

Sebastian spoke quietly: "Stop."

He is knee deep in the water at this point and he spoke loud enough for Hannah and Claude to hear: "Stop! Hannah! Claude."

Before he had enough time to reach the two, Hannah jumped into the air, already holding the sword high above her head. She struck it down in one swift motion and pierced flesh with a sickening crack and a bloody, squishy sound.

It was silent after that until Luca's creepy giggle, accompanied by Sebastian's scream of his lover's name broke the silence.

Sebastian's eyes welled with tears and he cursed loudly as he realized that this fight has ended.

.END.

[A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter had to end like this dear readers:(.. And I'm sorry that I wasn't updating as fast as I wanted to. But, fear not, Claude's A Cat is NOT OVER YET. There is more to this story, and this chapter probably, maybe surprised you guys... I don't know. But, there is more to come, and review, tell me what you think/what you thought. And I will try and post ch. 20 (wow. Already?) ASAP. Thanks to everyone who favorited this, followed it, and reviewed.^_^ see you guys later. *disappears into shadows*

-RM2199]


	20. Chapter 20

[A/N:

-Hey guys, I know you've been wondering about this chapter. Expecting whatever you were expecting. I know the last chapter was...kinda surprising. And you're waiting for more.

BUT!, I recently created a deviant art and I'm busy with posting character designs an my art and a contest where I can win $4,000 and premium membership and an iPad mini and...uughh I need to win. 0,0 Anyway, I care for my readers and followers, okay? I care for you guys cuz you have supported me...but before you click the back arrow to return to the main screen here what I have to say.

CLAUDE'S A CAT IS NOW ON HIATUS!

Sorry to break it to you guys but...yeah. But don't worry, the hiatus will end before AUGUST 25th, so stay tuned...

Yeah...bye. ^ ^


	21. Chapter 21

Claude's P.O.V:

'Dying really isn't as bad as I thought..I thought that it would hurt a lot more..It was a means to an end, I didn't even get to say bye to Sebastian, and he won't meet me in Hell; there is no Hell for me anymore. I just cease to exist..."

-End of Claude's P.O.V-

Claude laid on a black ground, in a black atmosphere, filled with millions of fluttering black feathers. He stared up at the endless sky of dark feathers. Claude sniffed as tears clouded his eyes and blurred his vision, he wiped them away in frustration and say up on his knees.

He hung his head low and gave up on fighting his sobs. Soon, a voice boomed from overhead.

Voice: "Why are you crying?"

Claude responded since it is the only thing he could talk to (besides himself): "I'm crying because I'm dead! I'm crying because I'll never be able to see my lover, Sebastian, again!"

'Voice' mocked him: "Is that all, you're crying over a demon?"

Claude growled: "You wouldn't understand.."

Voice: "Why do you care for a crow and feline hybrid anyway?"

Claude sniffed, smiled small, and looked up: "Sebastian," he began "..Sebastian cares for me, he loves me, he protects me. And, he scolds me at times too but, it's for the better. Sebastian helped me through my struggles as a beginning feline hybrid. In a way, I owe him my life, if I still had it."

'Voice' chuckled deeply: "Sentimental demon. It's wrong for a demon to love."

Claude cut his eyes in annoyance then smirked and looked down. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees: "I could care less, Sebastian is amazing. One hell of a lover. It was especially cute whenever I would pull his tail and he would get angry.."

Voice: "Hmn..would he mind?"

Claude chuckled to his surprise: "Yes, but, it was always taboo that I liked it when he did the same to me.."

Claude fell back onto the ground and curled up into a ball, his ear twitched slightly and his tail swayed back and forth slowly.

Voice: "How do you feel, Claude?"

Claude closed his golden eyes: "I feel at peace.." He reopened them slowly: "And then I feel miserable, guilty, foolish..I feel depressed, and alone.."

Voice tsked: "Emotional freak.."

Claude: "Who are you anyway?"

Voice: "Follow me and I'll show you."

Claude sat up and looked around: "I can't even see you."

The 'Voice' seemed to grow faint: "Follow my voice then."

Claude stood, stretched and followed the deep voice. As he was walking, all the space behind him faded to white, and the space in front of him grew thick with black feathers. Claude placed an arm over his face to block any feathers that spun around his face.

Voice: "You're almost there Claude, just a few more steps."

Claude nodded. A few minutes later and he grunted as he bumped into a mahogany door with carvings of crows on it.

Voice: "You have arrived."

Claude looked at the door and opened it cautiously. The door creaked and groaned as it was being opened.

The feathers disappeared and now it was just a room with a lot of glass and mirrors. In the center of the room was found black table for two. One of the chairs were turned away from Claude, but he couldn't see who is in the chair because they didn't have a reflection.

'Voice' talked from behind the chair: "Sit, Claude."

Claude approached the table and took a seat. The chair turned on the other side to reveal a familiar face.

Claude's eyes widened as he recognized who it is.

Claude: "P-Pelham?!"

Pelham grinned darkly and set down a teacup he happened to be drinking from.

Pelham: "Hello, Claude."

Claude: "What are you doing here?"

Pelham sighed and looked down sadly into his cup: "I was coming to warn you and Mr. Sebastian about the dangers that were coming. But it was too late. I also, wanted to apologize.."

Claude raised an eyebrow: "For what?"

Pelham: "I sent the subordinates to kill you and save Mr. Sebastian. But, they turned on my wishes for them to not kill and grouped with the demoness and those two crazy kids, and three extraordinary triplets."

Claude shook with anger, be rose, and leaned across the table swiftly to grab Pelham by the collar of his suit: "Why would you do that you pathetic bas-"

Pelham: "Calm down you insufferable wimp, I've realized my mistake. And you should be thanking me instead of bullying me."

Claude took a deep breath and sat down in his seat: "I'm sorry."

Pelham straightened his suit and materialized a teacup and tea pot from thin air.

Pelham: "Tea?"

Claude nodded and took the cup when handed to him. He drank and his golden eyes widened.

Claude: "Black Eden tea.."

Pelham nodded and drank in silence.

Claude: "Am I dead?"

Pelham chuckled: "I assure you spider man, you are far from dead."

Claude looked into his teacup: "How is that possible?"

Pelham set his cup down and sucked in his cheeks: "Before the demoness had a chance to fatally strike you, I transformed into my much stronger, defensive form. The only thing she pierced were the thick muscle of my back. You see, once I transformed I embraced you in my arms; while doing this I put a spell on you. A spell that sends it's victim into a dream-like purgatory state."

Claude's eyes glimmered with hope: "So, I'm still alive, I can still see Sebastian?"

Pelham rolled his eyes: "Yes of course...But, why should you anyway. I could kill you right now, end your pathetic life. You won't aquire that kid's soul, and like you said you'll 'cease to exist'. What is your reasoning for return?"

Claude set his empty cup down and looked Pelham in the eyes: "I could care less for dana-sama's soul now, I just need [to protect] Sebastian.."

Pelham pressed on: "And..?"

Claude smiled genuinely: "..And because..I love him."

Pelham finished his tea and set it down. He stroked his beard: "You've got guts spider..and that's all I needed to know.."

The room started to shake roughly and Claude grabbed the table cautiously.

Claude: "What's happening?!"

Pelham: "Looks like the spell is wearing off, brace yourself kid."

••••TBC••••

[A/N: Ello! Well, I'm back sooner than expected...I had some time and decided to type this chapter that has been bugging me forever. But, it wasn't my fault! Blame it on all that wonderful Avengers (movie) fanfiction :3. As the plot thickens there will be more to come. So, I'll catch you guys later and I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. I might just be a sadist and wait a month to do so (which isn't very long considering that this month is almost over) No. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys. Truth is, I don't even have the next chapter typed, it is in my head but not typed. So before you click the back button to return to the main screen. Review if you want, whatever. Follow and favorite if you haven't already!.

And I'm still waiting for that review ChinaFunSize! (I know where you live, seriously, we're basically neighbors.)

Okay, I'm digressing.. So..

Keep calm and shwarma on! (Avengers reference, I'm hopeless .)


	22. Chapter 22

I'm back guys! And I have been really lazy. Too lazy to finish Claude's a cat.

So I'm going to end it. No more chapters, I've lost my motivation...sorry.

Haha just kidding! I will be continuing Claude's a cat. More chapters are on their way, I just need to type and publish. Heh-heh. Thanks to those of you who are still here and following! I wont let you down, there is no specified date of when I'll publish though. So...prepare for random chapters popping up here and there.

And for those of you following my other story Picturing myself with you, I will be writing and updating chapters for that one too. Haha yeah.

Anyways yes and bye and stay tuned!

-RM2199


End file.
